The Vow
by its-hot-in-klaine
Summary: Klaine.  Based on the movie The Vow.  After an accident, Kurt doesn't remember Blaine, his husband. How will Blaine make Kurt remember and fall in love with him again?  Rate M to be safe.  Fluff, angst, sexual tension ensues
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I know I tried one story before, didn't really want to finish it, but got inspired after seeing The Vow to write one about my favorite couple. Hope you like it.**

**I don't own Glee.**

"Oh my gosh! It's snowing! I can't believe it's snowing, Blaine!" Kurt loved the snow, he missed it almost every day since he left Ohio to come to New York. "It always looks gross up here when snow is on the ground, but tonight, it looks magical!" With that, he ran out into the deserted street in front of the movie theater and began twirling.

"This is why I married you. You are so adorable like this!" Blaine ran out to Kurt and picked him up, twirling him before craning his neck to give Kurt a chaste kiss on his lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too Blaine." Kurt grinned from ear to ear. "But seriously put me down. My excitement prevented me from realizing just how freezing it us out here. I'll race you to the car!"

"I can't feel my hands, oh my gosh, I can't feel my hands." Kurt was telling himself while rubbing his hands together quickly. He presented his hands to Blaine when he had finished sweeping the snow off the front windshield and got in the car. Taking them gingerly in his hands, Blaine connected his eyes with Kurt and blew his hot breath on his hands and kissed them repeatedly.

"You always know what to do to warm me up. I am so in love with you."

"You too, but honestly we need to move! I can't wait to get home and warm back up in the comfort of our bed!"

With that, Blaine pulled the car out of the space and drove away. The snow had begun to accumulate throughout the time while they were in the movie theater and rose about 2 inches off the ground. The snow compacted under the wheels as the car slowly made its way down the street. Pulling up to a STOP sign, Kurt leaned over to place a kiss on Blaine's neck. Blaine groaned at this.

"Babe, you really can't do that when the weather is like this. I honestly can never think when you do that to me!"

"But I just always wanted to try something with you and I figured now would be super romantic. Pwease?" Kurt gave Blaine his best puppy dog face to mimic what Blaine pulled off so effortlessly.

"Fine. What did you have in mind?" Blaine huffed in a joked annoyance.

"Well…" Kurt unbuckled his seatbelt, "We always said we wanted to have sex in a car…" He began to lean over and placed his hand on Blaine's thigh. "I thought now would be a great time to try that…"

Before Blaine could respond, they both heard snow crunching behind them and saw headlights blind the rearview window.

Then darkness.

Blaine woke up to a slow beeping. The light burned his eyes when he tried to open them and things in his vision seemed a little blurry. He let out a small sound in hopes that someone would hear him and tell him where he was. Where was Kurt? Was Kurt alright?

"Mr. Hummel-Anderson?"

Blaine made a sound to acknowledge he had heard his name.

"Mr. Hummel-Anderson, my name is Becky, I'm a nurse. You're at the Greenwich Hospital, you and your husband were in a car accident."

Blaine's mind started racing. Where's Kurt? Oh, God, is he alright? Why can't he see him? Everything was coming into focus in the room. It was a very white room, with a curtain sectioning off his bed from the next. Was Kurt right there next to him?

"Where's Kurt?" He managed to make out.

"We can talk about that when you fully wake up. I've just gave you some more pain killers, so you'll be sleepy in just a minute. You really are lucky, Mr. Hummel-Anderson." What did that mean? Why wouldn't she tell him about Kurt? All of these questions were making his head hurt. But then the pain started to go away and he couldn't remember Becky's face anymore. The last thing on his mind before he fell back asleep was his Kurt.

Blaine woke up and the room was mostly dark. The few monitors were giving off light, which made the task of opening his eyes much easier than it had been before. Blaine went to sit up and felt a constriction that stopped him from lifting his head. He felt at his neck and realized he had a neck brace on. His chest was a little sore when he breathed in deeply, but nothing too bad. One of the passing nurses saw Blaine trying to move and hurried off to go get his attending nurse. Becky came into his room shortly after.

"Mr. Hummel-Anderson! You're awake! You slept for quite a while."

"What time is it?" Blaine asked.

"It's about 7am on Saturday." So he had been asleep for a day and a half. He couldn't believe that.

"Where's Kurt? He must be worried. I'm sorry I slept so long. Can I see him please? I don't hurt that bad, I can get up. Just help me a little bit. Oh no, I bet my hair looks terrible. Kurt's going to make fun of me so bad when he sees it-"

"Mr. Hummel-Anderson?"

"Right, sorry, sometimes I ramble when I'm nervous. Can I please see my husband?"

"Mr. Hummel-Anders-"

"My name is Blaine."

"Blaine… Your husband is still asleep." That was odd, how could he have slept longer than Blaine? "When the accident happened, he wasn't wearing a seat belt" Oh God "And he went through the windshield when you hit the telephone pull on the opposite side of the street after the truck hit you."

Blaine let out a choked sob. "Where is he? Oh, God, where's my Kurt? Please tell me he's ok. If he's not ok, I don't know what I'll do. Please! Please…"

"He is stabilized, but there is a lot of swelling in his brain and in order to prevent further damage from stress, we are keeping him asleep until the swelling goes down."

"Please, can I see him?"

"Right this way." Becky then helped Blaine stand up off of his bed and led him out into the hall and down through a set of double doors. They walked into a room with many more doctors and nurses and Blaine was led up to a curtain. When the curtain opened, Blaine let the unshed tears fall.

Kurt looked so helpless, lying on the bed. His heart monitor was beeping slowly. The cuts on his face took away from his beautiful porcelain skin, but he still looked utterly beautiful. A bandage was wrapped around his forehead and he had a sling on his left arm. Blaine slowly walked over to Kurt's right side and pulled up one of the chairs that were near the bed.

"My baby…" Blaine whispered, ghosting his fingers over Kurt's arm and face. He bent over and placed a chaste kiss on his lips and slowly sat down in the chair, grasping tight to Kurt's hand.

"I'll leave you alone for a little while, Blaine."

Blaine silently cried for a long time, he was sure how long, until he fell asleep, whispering quietly "Please wake up, Kurt. Please be ok."

Blaine was running late for Warbler practice. He knew he was in huge trouble. He had the solo in their big number they were performing in the senior commons today, so if he wasn't there, they couldn't perform. He ran down the spiral staircase quickly, but felt a light touch on his shoulder.

"Um, excuse me" Blaine turned around see who was talking to him and couldn't believe his eyes. The most gorgeous boy in the world stood in front of him, looking at him with questioning eyes. _This is one of those moments I'll never forget_.

"Can I ask you a question? I-I'm new here." The boy smiled and Blaine melted. He'd better talk soon though or the boy would think he was weird or something.

"My name's Blaine." He extended his hand to shake the boys.

"Kurt…." They looked at each other for a moment and Blaine felt his heart in his throat. "So what exactly is going on?"

Blaine grabs Kurt's hand and feels a spark. "Kurt… There's a moment when you say to yourself— pff-Oh there you are… I've been looking for you forever…" Blaine searched Kurt's eyes to gauge his reaction. He had never been so nervous in his whole life. "Watching you do Blackbird the other day… That was a moment for me… about you." _Oh God, he knows where I'm going with this. Just look at how he's looking at me. Oh God, his eyes._ "You move me, Kurt. And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you."

Blaine leaned over and pressed his lips to Kurt. He saw fireworks. This is definitely one of those moments for both of them. Kurt's warm lips were so delicious that Blaine pushed harder against them to try and taste all of them. With a sharp intake of breath, he pulled himself away.

"We uh… We should practice…"

"I thought we were…" Blaine jumped back out of his seat to kiss Kurt hungrily again. This time, he wasn't wasting any chances and opened his mouth slightly to tease his tongue against Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt let out a small whimper, which Blaine would find out is a huge tell for Kurt when he's turned on, and opened his mouth to allow entrance for Blaine's tongue. _I could kiss him forever_.

He did.

"I promise to love you forever. I promise to protect you from anyone that would ever try to hurt you. I've been in love with you since I saw you and you practically eye sexed me while I sang, sorry Burt, it's true. I promise to serenade you when you're sad, to serenade you when you're happy. I promise to fuel your love for Alexander McQueen by showering you with gifts. I never thought I'd get married in a store, but I know how much you love him, so why not put two of your loves in the same room, right? I promise to be in the front row of every Broadway musical, fashion show or whatever path you take. I will be there for you. I love you, Kurt. I'm so happy to call you mine forever."

"Wow… you really set the bar high there." Kurt giggled. "I, uh, wrote a poem for my vow… So… here goes." He cleared his throat.

"Blaine Warbler Anderson, I have never loved another.

Except for that time when I was in love with my step brother.

I admire you almost as much as I admire the late Alexander Mc Queen.

You squint when you sing.

How I've missed our impromptu performances in the Dalton Academy Halls.

The rooms, the bleachers, where the hell were all the teachers?

We've seen everything eye to eye, all the pain, and all the hurt. At least we did until my last growth spurt.

We've shared so many intimate moments, memories that shine in glitter.

Just being around you makes me jitter.

Since we've met it's been an absolute dream.

For your Emmy consideration, 2016.

But through all the glory, the scary and the hype, I swear to God, I'm gonna punch the next person who calls me a stereotype.

I'm so thankful to have found a partner as talented as me, and forever we shall be, unless you ever give up your bow tie hype.

So Blaine. Until that happens, I thought now would be the perfect time to love you forever and marry you."

Blaine chuckled and couldn't concentrate on the rest of their hushed ceremony. Only Burt, Carol, Finn, Rachel, Wesley, David, Jeff and Nick came to the ceremony. It was a bit of a drive for them all, living in Ohio and all, but when Blaine suggested the Alexander McQueen store, who were any of them to ruin his perfect plan. They had just moved to New York City and were going to be attending NYADA together, now as husband and husband. Blaine had never been so happy. He did concentrate though, when Burt (their recently ordained minister in the state of New York) told him to kiss the groom. Happily, Blaine leaned over and placed the sweetest kiss he could muster on Kurt's mouth. His life was perfect.

Blaine woke up to a bright room, when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. A short brunette girl was standing behind him. "Where's Becky?"

"She had to go home, her shift was over. My name is Sara. You must be Blaine?" He nodded, rubbing his eyes. "I just wanted to take your neck brace off and let you know that Kurt should be waking up soon. The medication should be wearing off in a couple hours and I there were some of your friends out in the lobby."

Blaine nodded and stood. He looked down at Kurt, he really didn't want to leave him, but he should go check who was out there. He pressed a light kiss on Kurt's forehead and left the room. Out in the waiting room stood some of the friends they had met over time at NYADA and Columbia. "Hey Erin. Hey Sam." Blaine said weakly. Erin rushed over to grab Blaine into a hug. When we got the call from Burt that you were hurt, we had to come see you. How's Kurt doing? Burt told us he was on his way out here; he should be here in a couple hours. I'm so sorry." Blaine smiled a little at Erin. The tall red head babbled just like he did when she was nervous.

"He should be waking up soon. Thanks for bringing me some clothes, man." Sam held out a bag for him. "I'm glad I gave you a spare key. I can't have Kurt waking up to a husband in a robe. I'm going to go back to him if that's all right. Thanks for coming out."

They both understood and Erin gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before he turned and left. Blaine went to the bathroom and changed into some loose jeans and a light green v-neck. The v-neck was pretty much all that he had now because Kurt loved the way they looked on him so much. He went back to Kurt's bed to find Sara waiting for him.

"He's been stirring." Blaine excitedly went to stand next to him, but Sara stopped him. "Stay back a little, it's going to be confusing for him at first, we don't want to overwhelm him."

"Ok." Blaine waited. After about ten minutes, Kurt began to stir more frequently and his eyes began to shutter.

"Kurt?" Sara said quietly. "Kurt, it's ok, you're at the hospital."

Kurt's eyes slowly opened and he seemed confused and disoriented. "Hello" he croaked "Ow, my head hurts a little bit."

"That's normal Kurt."

"What happened?"

"You were in a car accident."

"Oh…" Kurt turned to look at Blaine for the first time and Blaine's heart stopped. He was looking at him differently than normal. "Did anyone else get hurt doctor?"

Blaine's heart stopped. What? Doctor? "Kurt….. You.. You know who I am, right?"

"Uh… my doctor?"

Blaine's eyes filled with tears. How can this be happening? He slowly made his way to where his chair had been sitting. He slowly lowered himself into it and looked at Kurt again, who was watching him with questioning eyes. "Kurt, no. I'm not your doctor… I'm your… I'm your husband."

Kurt looked at Blaine like he had gone crazy. What was going on? Kurt didn't have a husband. He wasn't old enough to have a husband. Where was his dad?

"I don't think you have that correct." He hurt on the inside to see the boy who apparently claimed to be his husband shut his eyes and have tears stream out of them. He looked down to fiddle with his fingers, as the air in the room had slightly turned awkward. What he didn't expect to see was a ring on his left ring finger. It was a simple white gold band with diamonds running down the middle of it. Was he serious? He was married? To that guy? Kurt wasn't exactly upset because the guy was hot, but he didn't know who the hell he was. "I'm sorry…?"

"Blaine." He answered before standing up quickly and leaving the room. Sara followed him out quickly.

"Blaine, I'm sorr-"

"No! Why doesn't he remember me?" Blaine let out his first sob. "Why? You said he was ok!"

"We said that he had a head injury. Brain damage is hard to predict. I'm sorry, his memory may come back over time."

Blaine pushed past Sara and ran into the waiting room. He stood back against the wall and balled his hands into fists. He doesn't remember him. What will he do if he never remember him ever? He can make him remember. He can. Blaine slid down the wall and cried into his lap. He can.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine felt a light poking on his shoulder that stirred him from his restless sleep. He had fallen asleep around 2am on a couch in the waiting room. He jolted awake to see where the poke had come from. He turned and opened his eyes and saw Kurt, beautiful Kurt standing behind the couch in a bed robe, looking at him.

"Hi." He smiled, rubbing his eyes, trying to wake himself up more. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good…. Hungry, actually. I know this gown is horrible looking and I don't really want to grace anyone with my presence in it, but it's a hospital. Soooo yeah."

Blaine chuckled, still the same Kurt, so he hadn't completely forgotten to be himself.

"Let's get you some food!"

Sitting down at a table in the hospital cafeteria, Kurt chewed on a salad and stared at Blaine for a moment. He seemed pretty uncomfortable with the situation. Blaine noted that he almost seemed scared of him, if he were to remember back to the way Kurt used to be when he first met him. That scared him a little. He decided to not think about it and tried to act normal, eating the pizza in front of him, although, truth be told, he really wasn't hungry.

"So you're my husband?"

"Ha, yeah. We've been married for about a year now. We decided to get married before moving here to the city and go to school. You're finishing up your first year at NYADA for musical theater and God, are you good. It's awesome."

"What's NYADA?" Kurt questioned. Blaine blanched at him. Kurt didn't know about NYADA? That was all he ever talked about when they dated. He must not remember much. Shit… Shitshitshit.

"Oh… ummm NYADA is one of the best musical theater programs in the US, it's here in New York City. We were all so proud when you got in."

"What happened to Julliard?"

"Uhhh I think you found out they didn't have a musical theater program and so Mrs Schues- Miss Pillsbury told you and Rach about here."

"Did Rachel get in? Yeah, she's here in New York with Finn. I'm assuming you don't know that they got married, but they did. We see them quite a lot."

"God, there's so much. It's overwhelming. The last thing I remember… I guess my situation is better than it used to be. I remember not liking school. I had a bad bully nam-"

"Karofsky, I know. You guys are actually ok now, he lives with his boyfriend in Iowa where they go to school."

"What the fuck? Boyfriend? He's gay? He hated me because I was gay, I don't.. Wha?" Kurt's eyes began to fill with tears and he hung his head down. Blaine noticed his hands were lying on the table and reached across to put his right hand on Kurt's good hand, like he always did, and began to thumb over it, trying to soothe Kurt. Kurt flinched his hand away violently and looked at him, scared. It was Blaine's turn for his eyes to fill with tears. They had come so far, he hadn't flinched away from anyone in years. All of the progress they had made… All of the growth and trust they had built together… It was all gone.

"I'm sorry, you just… I don't really like being touched… Maybe I should go…"

"No! I'm sorry, I guess I didn't really think about it. I'm sorry, please don't leave."

Kurt stood up from his seat anyways and began to walk back towards the ward where he was sleeping. Blaine jumped up and ran after him. When he caught up, he saw that Kurt had let the tears begin to fall. He felt terrible, he hated when Kurt cried.

"Please, forgive me. I'm sorry, Kurt." Blaine was searching Kurt's eyes, which were purposefully avoiding his gaze.

"I don't even know you. How am I supposed to trust things you say? Like that stuff about Karofsky? How do I know you're not just another one of them? I'm not stupid you know."

"God, Kurt, I know. I would never lie to you, I love you. I would never-"

"How do I know you actually love me? I don't even remember meeting you? Do you have any evidence or anything? Did I keep like, a journal, or something like that?"

"No… not that I know of." Blaine felt so defeated. Where was Burt? He could fix this whole situation.

"Well, I'm gonna need something more than "your word"." With that, Kurt flipped his hair and walked away, the same way he used to when defenses were up. He used to act over the top to show he was strong, but he was really breaking down inside. Blaine knew. He didn't want Kurt hurting anymore. He went home to try and solve this "evidence" problem and hopefully by the time he got back, Burt and Carol and Finn would be there to help him out.

"Dad, I'm so glad you're here! I was so scared without you…Why are Finn and Finn's mom here?" Kurt looked genuinely curious about the whole situation and Burt just sort of looked at him for a minute, before looking at Becky, who was back for her shift.

"How long do you think until his memory comes back? I bet Blaine is just devastated about this. I'm glad he's ok. I don't know what I would have done if one of my boys was hurt." Kurt's face scrunched up at this statement. Apparently Blaine was known by his family; he had to believe that he was telling the truth.

"Dad, why is Finn here?" Kurt was getting frustrated and bitchy from not being answered. Being constantly confused over the last day was really beginning to take a toll on him.

"Oh, Kurt, uhhh Carol and I… well… we're married." Kurt just looked at Burt. He always wanted him to find someone, he wanted him to be happy, he just didn't realize it would be with an old crush's mom.

"You actually introduced us, sweetie." Carol spoke up with a smile. "You've meant so much to me, helped me get out of my denim funk, I'm so glad you're ok."

Kurt couldn't help but give a small smile. He was glad Carol was nice.

"Dad, when do we get to leave? I want to get out of this horrible hospital, it's doing nothing for my complexion."

"Becky is getting the paperwork together now." With that noted, Becky came back into the room and let them know everything was squared away and that he could leave.

"Am I coming back to Ohio with you?" Before Burt got the chance to answer, Blaine came rushing through the room.

"Proof! I've got—OH! Burt! Thank God!" Blaine ran into a big bear hug with Burt, who returned it enthusiastically.

"We were all so worried. I'm glad you're both ok. We love you, both" Through this mini-reunion, neither saw Kurt getting increasingly frustrated. It was like his father had found a better son to spend time with.

"Uhh, if you wouldn't mind? I'd like to get out of here?" The two men released their hug.

"Kurt, I love you. But don't you want to go home with Blaine? The nurse said you needed to get back to your normal routine in order to possibly jog your memory." Blaine was standing behind Burt, watching him and nodding. There was a hopeful look on his face. Kurt looked at Blaine and did a once over. He was very attractive, so he was lucky there. He just didn't know how to trust another guy like he had apparently been doing for the last few years. Then he remembered what Blaine had been saying before he saw Burt.

"You said you had proof, Blaine? Can I see?"

"Well, uhh, it's more of a 'can I hear'. It's a voicemail. From when you were working late on set." He looked down to his phone and pressed a couple buttons. Kurt was surprised when he heard his voice, happier than he had sounded in years, to the best of his knowledge.

"_Heyyyyy baby. I miss you. I'm sorry I'm practicing late. Rachel is throwing one of her tantrums again. She's so lucky we're besties. I know you got home from school a while ago, I'm assuming you're in the shower. I wish you would have waited for me, I need some quality Blaine time, if you know what I mean. Please feel free to imagine me doing your wiggly eyebrows. So sexy. _– Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and blushed, before looking at Burt- _But I'll be home soon, I can't wait to see you. I love you."_

Blaine hung up the phone and looked at Kurt nervously. He looked so tired, like he hadn't slept in days. Kurt hated to think that it was because of him, but he could only assume it was, as he really knew nothing else about the boy. He guessed it wouldn't hurt to try things out for a couple days and see how they go.

"Ok, let's go home, I guess. Where do we live anyways?"

Blaine opened the door to the little apartment they had in the East Village. It was quaint, but clearly had the workings of a one Kurt Hummel in the layout. Blaine remembered when they first found the apartment and Kurt raved about how he could go 'bohemian chic' with it. He spent days pouring over the internet to find shops in the area that would fit his motif. Blaine loved seeing Kurt so excited for it. Now, walking into the apartment, it was like he got to see it all over again.

"Oh, 'bohemian chic'! Très magnifique! Did you do this, Blaine?"

"Uhh, no, that was definitely all you. I don't have your artistic eye."

"Oh, well go me, then!" He looked around for a moment before turning back to Blaine. "So where's my bedroom?"

"Our bedroom is right through here." Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's lower back to push him towards the room, without even thinking, until he felt Kurt tense up. He instantly regretted being careless. Obviously the bullied side of Kurt was still fresh in his mind and he didn't like to be touched. He had crossed a boundary touching him there. "I'm sor-"

"Why do you want to touch me all the time?" Kurt asked, clearly exasperated by the situation. Blaine wanted to be upset, but he couldn't help but smirk, which he unsuccessfully tried to hide. "Why are you smiling?"

"Nothing, it's just this was a conversation we had when we were at Dalton together." He understood the confused look and continued. "You met me when you came to spy on our Glee club and ended up transferring there later that year after—well just after you had had enough of the bullying. It was an all boys school, zero-bullying policy. It was awesome there. That's where we started dating. You didn't understand why I wouldn't stop touching you after a while and kind of confronted me about it. You still like to make fun of me." Blaine smiled to himself, thinking about the dynamic that he and Kurt had developed throughout their relationship.

"Oh… well that's good that I didn't stay at McKinley, I guess."

"Well we both transferred back there together our senior year. You first and then I was miserable, so I transferred actually. But those are specifics… I could still show you our room." Blaine looked questioningly at Kurt before heading down the hallway and opening the door at the end. He followed cautiously behind Blaine, making sure to not stand too close for fear that he would grab at him again.

Kurt looked inside and it was simple enough. A light terra cotta coloring to go with the rest of the house. A canopy bed in the middle of the room with red sheets. Mirrors and pictures everywhere and a little vanity that he assumed was his, as it had his skin care regimen that he had always used placed neatly among other bits and pieces of jewelry.

"Well this is pretty… Where are you going to sleep?" Kurt asked, turning to look at Blaine.

"I uhh… I guess the couch?"

"Great! See you in the morning? I'm tired and have to probably do a lot of repair for the couple days I didn't get to clean my face."

"Oh, ok. Well I guess goodnight then?"

"Yep, goodnight!" Blaine leaned in slightly, about to try and peck Kurt on the lips, out of habit, but caught himself before it became too obvious and left the room. Kurt had definitely noticed the lean and his heart was racing as he stood there watching Blaine leave the room. _Hmm, that's new… I feel like that was more intense than the feeling I had with Finn… Maybe there's hope for you, Mr… Blaine._ Kurt turned to the vanity and began to work.

Outside, Blaine undressed and curled up on the couch. Today was exhausting and he needed to catch up on the sleep he so desperately needed. He fell asleep quickly with thoughts of Kurt on his mind. _I will make him fall back in love with me. Starting tomorrow._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone!**

**I totally never mentioned, but reviews are always welcome. Thanks to **..x **for your questions. Here's some stuff to clear it up.**

**Kurt and Blaine are both 20, so just finishing up their 2nd year at NYADA. I kept with the logical idea that they are both the same age, as I could never really get into the idea that Blaine was 15 and teaching Kurt about being sexy. **

**As for how far back he's lost his memory, we will find out. In the movie, Paige figures this out herself, I figure I'd let Kurt do the same.**

**And I'm planning on keeping pretty close to the plot of the movie, so no surprises hopefully. I do plan, however, on going further into their relationship, as I was very grumpy that the movie ended at them going on a date. So I hope that's alright by everyone!**

**Now let's see if we can get the connection back between these two, ok? And here we go!**

**Oh and I don't own Glee.**

Blaine woke up the next morning, groggy from the uncomfortable sleep he had all night. The couch was definitely not the place to be. Rubbing his eyes, he stood up and headed towards his room to use the bathroom. He opened his door and walked in, jumping slightly when he heard a gasp.

"Oh my god!" Blaine turned to see Kurt, standing by his dresser, covering up his lower half with a pair of his skinny jeans and openly gawking at Blaine. His eyes were trained below his waist, so Blaine looked down to follow his gaze. He was naked. He quickly cupped his hands in front of himself to try to cover up what he could, with the most embarrassed look on his face. Kurt tried to keep himself from laughing, but had to raise his hand to stifle his giggling.

"It's … uhh, not like you haven't seen it before?" Blaine stated in more of a questioning tone than he had wanted to. Kurt burst out laughing at this, as did Blaine, the embarrassment washing from him. "I'll just be in the bathroom, if you need me. Ok?"

"I think I can handle not getting lost while you're in the shower."

"Right, sorry, of course." And with that, Blaine left went into the bathroom and shut the door. Kurt watched the door for a little bit after Blaine had disappeared, his mind mulling over what he had just seen. From what he could remember, this was the first time that he had seen any penis besides his own and he felt flustered that it had been Blaine's. He couldn't deny that he liked what he saw because who would he be kidding if he said Blaine wasn't attractive, but his mind was short circuiting in a way that it never had before. He could tell that he was half hard behind the jeans, but decided to ignore it and got dressed as quickly as possible.

Blaine walked out into the kitchen to the smell of eggs and coffee, which he very much enjoyed. He saw Kurt standing in front of the stove, cooking eggs and sipping his coffee from a mug. Blaine liked seeing Kurt like this; it reminded him that the Kurt he knew and loved was somewhere inside him still, just trying to find its way back out.

"Soooo I'm sorry about this morning," Blaine started, pouring himself a cup. "And for last night too, for all that matter. I forgot how little you used to like to be touched. You're quite different these days." Kurt stiffened a little at the comment, as he felt slightly uncomfortable with the thought, but pushed it from his mind and turned to face Blaine, who had perched on a stool under the island.

"It's ok. I just don't really know you that well yet, and I'd feel better if we took it slowly, I guess?" Blaine nodded, understanding, albeit with a saddened look on his face, but nodded nonetheless. "I don't know how…. domesticated you have me…" Blaine chuckled, "But I thought it wouldn't hurt to make us both some breakfast? I really enjoy cooking."

"I know you do, Kurt, you like to make me breakfast every morning. Not that you need to feel you have to now, that's not what I'm saying, I just want you to know I like it and it's great and you're a delicious cook, but I can too, if that's what you want eve-"

"Oh my god, you ramble when you're nervous."

"Yeah, sorry. It's kind of one of my few downfalls." Blaine stated matter of factly while looking down at his coffee. He chanced a look up at Kurt to see how he reacted to the statement and saw confusion and disbelief. "I'm kidding, Kurt. You didn't marry a pompous asshole." Kurt let out a little sigh and laughed before sitting on the other side of the island. "So…. What do I do all day?"

"Well, you would have class, but we are on spring break right now, so you are just practicing for your upcoming performance of _Bare_. You're playing Peter! And you're damn good at it too, I'd totally come out of the closet again for you, you're so good."

"Wow… that's amazing… I guess I'm really kind of making it work, acting and New York."

"Well yeah, this is a performance at school, but you're one of the main stars at school, so I'm pretty sure after graduation, you won't have to worry very much."

"What do you do then? Or do you just live vicariously through my life?" _Was Kurt flirting with me just now?_ Blaine wondered. He thought it wouldn't hurt to try it back.

"Haha, no, I actually work right now, to feed your amazing, yet expensive wardrobe budget. But I'm not complaining, it looks good on you, so we are pretty much even." Kurt blushed and smiled, looking out the window, which Blaine took as a good sign. "I work in a coffee shop about 10 minutes from here, _A Whole Latta Java_, which I actually have to go to pretty soon actually. They were gracious enough to give me time off with the accident and all, but the money we have saved up won't hold us forever. If you want me to stay though, I can totally do that. I don't want you to be bored…"

"No! You're fine! Definitely go to work. I'll hang around here and get... more acquainted? I'll be fine."

"Ok, well I guess I had better go then. I'll be home after my shift is over, so around 3pm. If you need me, here's your cell phone" Blaine lifted a black iPhone on the counter, "and these are your keys. My number and the number for the café are programmed in the phone, so don't hesitate to call." Blaine moved forward to kiss the top of Kurt's head, like he normally did, but remembered what Kurt had said. So he awkwardly just looked down at Kurt and waved a small wave and said "bye" before grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

Kurt sat at the island and finished his eggs before getting up to look around a little more. If he was going to be here all day, he might as well get to know the place. He looked through all of the drawers in the kitchen before moving to the bedroom. He looked through his drawers, liking the insane amount of McQueen and Prada he saw, before moving to his bedside table. He opened the drawer and quickly slammed it back shut, squeaking a little at what he saw. _Come on, Kurt, be a man_. He re-opened the drawer and his eyes widened. He saw two big bottles of what he knew to be lube, although he had never used it himself…. Well, what he could remember; obviously that wasn't the case anymore. One of the bottles looked plain, while the other was pink and was clearly labeled as strawberry flavored lube. Kurt couldn't help but be curious about it. He could only imagine what it tasted like. He knew he shouldn't be so interested in it, but hey, if he was having sex with this Blaine guy, obviously he was interested. He picked up the bottle and popped open the cap. _It couldn't hurt to just try it, right?_ He squeezed a little out onto his index finger and sniffed it. It had the faint smell of strawberries, so he slowly brought it up to his mouth, sticking out his tongue to taste…

"Uhhh, what are you doing?" Kurt yelped and accidentally threw the lube out of his hand. Blaine was standing in the doorway of the room, watching Kurt with an inquisitive and entertained look. Kurt looked around nervously, trying to figure out a way to explain what he was doing without it seeming like he was really doing what it looked like. There was no use, it had been pretty obvious.

"I- I -… God, I just wanted to know what it tasted like? I'm sorry, I'm probably strange, God this is so awkward, I should go."

"Where would you go, Kurt?" Blaine chuckled, moving closer to him. Kurt's face was flushing redder and redder as Blaine got closer, a strange glint in his eye. "Strawberry is your favorite, I have grape over in my drawer. Here," he held out his hand for Kurt to place his in. Hesitantly, Kurt let Blaine take his hand as he picked up the bottle. He squeezed a little out onto Kurt's finger again and looked up questioningly at him, while lowering his head. Kurt was in shock, completely stunned by what was happening. Blaine looked one last time to see any uncomfortable looks on Kurt's face before softly kissing the finger and sucking off the lube. Kurt felt like his finger was on fire. A jolt of electricity ran through his body and he felt his lower region heating up. Blaine gave him a questioning look before putting some of the lube on his finger, and offered it quietly to Kurt. Hesitantly, Kurt leaned down and licked Blaine's finger. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the taste, rather than the close proximity of Blaine. It was delicious. He tried to imagine what it would be used for, but before he went too far with his imagination, he opened his eyes and stepped back. Blaine was looking at him, smiling sweetly.

"I was right, wasn't I? You liked it?" Kurt only nodded, feeling slightly confused that he felt uncomfortable and slightly aroused at the same time. He looked down to the floor. "Sorry for sneaking up on you like that. I forgot my phone. Didn't want to miss a call if you needed me. I better get going again, ok?" He bent down slightly to meet Kurt's eyes and Kurt followed him back up to an upright position. "Ok?"

"Yes. Have fun at work." He said sheepishly. With that, Blaine left. Kurt sat down on the bed. _Wow, that was hot. This is really scary._

Blaine worked frantically at work, trying to make the clock tick faster. It didn't work, but 3pm came quickly enough for him and he bolted out the door after hanging up his apron. On his walk back to the apartment, he stopped by a flower shop and grabbed a dozen red and yellow roses, just like Kurt had gotten him when he first transferred to his high school. He jogged the last 2 minutes back home and opened the door… to an empty apartment.

"Kurt?" Nothing. "Kurt!... Shit." Kurt's phone was lying where Blaine had left it this morning, on the island. Blaine dropped the flowers on the counter and headed back outside. He had no idea where the hell he could be, but it didn't stop him from looking. After 30 minutes, he was panicking and after 2 hours, he was ready to call the police. He went back to their apartment and sat down in one of their overstuffed love seats, raking his hands through his curls. He could feel his eyes tearing up, how could he have lost him. What was he going to tell Burt? Fuck. He stood up and told himself that if Kurt didn't return home in an hour, he would call Burt. Forty-five grueling minutes later, Blaine was pacing in the hallway, biting his thumb when he heard the front door creak open. He ran out to see who was there and in the doorway was Kurt, standing closely to Rachel. Kurt had a guilty look on his face, avoiding eye contact with Blaine. It was obvious that Blaine was upset and Kurt knew it was because of him. His eyes were puffy and his hair was askew. He looked a mess.

"Rach- wha? What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Blaine… How are you? I'm sorry we didn't call you, Kurt said you would be fine. He just wanted to have some alone time with me. I hope you understand."

Of course Blaine didn't understand. Rachel knew what had happened, she knew he would be looking after Kurt, but he had to pretend for Kurt that he didn't mind. "Uhh yeah, it's fine. I was just a little worried."

"It's lucky he remembered my number by heart, but that's why we're best friends, right Kurtsie?"

"I got lost… I'm sorry. I forgot my phone and I didn't know how to get to where you worked. I kind of panicked and called Rachel from some store."

"Oh, Kurt, it's ok. I just wanted to know you were ok." Blaine moved to try and reach out to Kurt, if even to touch his arm, which made Kurt tense, but he allowed it to happen. "Just make sure you bring your phone next time?" Kurt nodded and headed to lie on the couch. Blaine looked at Rachel and she understood.

"I'm going to head out Kurt, ok? You and Blaine have fun." With that, she left quickly. Blaine moved over to see if Kurt was alright, as he didn't acknowledge that Rachel had left. What he saw broke his heart. Kurt had pulled his knees up to his chest and had tears coming down his cheeks. Blaine quickly lowered himself in front of Kurt.

"Kurt, what's wrong? I hate seeing you like this."

"That's just it! You only get to see me like this!" Blaine looked confused as Kurt opened his eyes and looked frustrated. "I don't let you touch me, like you obviously used to be able to do, because it makes me feel sick most of the time. I'm afraid and I don't understand! I get lost and confused and I don't know anything about this apartment or you for that matter! I hate the hurt look you get when I do things that upset you and I just… I hate disappointing you. I'm tired of disappointing you" The last sentence he spoke with a whisper and tears filled his eyes. Blaine didn't know what to do; clearly hugging him was out of the question.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I'm trying. I'm trying, but it's a little adjusting for me, too. We've come so far together and I forget that you don't know that. God, I don't even know what you know, you know? I just feel like we need to start from the beginning and- Wait… Would you come with me for a second?" Kurt looked at him, before blinking away his tears and curtly nodding, following Blaine across the room to a bookshelf. Blaine bent over to look for something that Kurt couldn't see, but quickly came back up, a large box in hand.

"Pictures!" Kurt looked at Blaine, still clearly confused. "You brought pictures from your dad's so that we could have some here. I was thinking, I hope this will work, but we could make a sort of timeline? Something to pin-point where your memory stops? Then I can know what you do and don't know, and then we can fill in the gaps and hopefully spark your memory!"

"Do you think it will work?"

"Honestly, Kurt, I'll try anything. Do you want to try?" Kurt looked at Blaine, his eyes pleading, and nodded. He wanted to know, he wanted to figure things out. He wanted to make Blaine happy, even if he had just re-met him two days ago. There was just something about him.

"Let's get to it, then!"

**So the next time, we will understand just how much of Kurt's memory he's lost and developments will occur. Maybe even a little lip action? Can't promise more, but honestly, why would you think that yet? Our Kurt is no little ho. So, yep!**

**Any reviews would be awesome. If there is anything you think I need to work on, or if there's anything confusing, let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Everyone!**

**Love getting reviews, just realized that! They fill up my words of affirmation love tank. So totally do them if you want.**

**To clear up some stuff people mentioned, I know that if Kurt remembers before Blaine, he and Rachel weren't the tightest of friends, he was more so with Mercedes. But to canon with what I'm doing here, Kurt already knew that Rachel was in NY with them and Mercedes was probably still in Ohio or somewhere else, so he knew he could actually have Rachel find him. I'm a super supporter of the Hummel-Berry relationship, though. Makes me cry, it's so cute!**

**Hope this fluffiness is going to help everyone through the month and a half hiatus. I'm pretty sure I'd die without it.**

**Oh and I own nothing.**

Kurt was sitting on top of the dining room table, amidst a sea of pictures. Blaine couldn't help but smile at his intense facial expressions; he looked so cute. Looking down at what they had come up with so far was uplifting, but also disheartening at the same time. Kurt's baby pictures were clearly lined up at the top of the table and in directly in front of Kurt were his High School pictures. There were ones with Mercedes, some with Finn (which Blaine noted, had Kurt staring at him, obviously madly in love, but he didn't say anything), and some with the whole Glee club, itself. Kurt was creating a timeline for these pictures based on his hair. Throughout his high school days, it became progressively more beautiful. The occasional words were spoken: "Man, some of these are really good!" and "I look amazing!" as well as "I can't believe I wore that!"

Blaine was having so much fun and Kurt was visibly becoming more relaxed, laughing his cute little chuckle, showing his teeth, when he would try to explain what was happening right before a picture was taken. Blaine, of course, already knew the stories, but he loved seeing Kurt this happy again and didn't want to stop him at all. As the pictures began to come into the form of a timeline, Kurt's smile began to falter. Blaine could tell he was beginning to reminisce of the hurtful times he had during school: the bullying, the unrequited love, and the idea of being a social pariah. Sipping on the coffee that he had brewed for the two of them, Blaine leaned closer and placed his hand on Kurt's back to comfort him. For the first time in the last couple days, Kurt didn't flinch away. His head was hung low and Blaine could tell by the way that he was breathing, that he was quietly crying. Blaine rubbed his hand up and down his back, comforting him and quietly humming the tune to a song Kurt didn't know. Kurt looked over at Blaine and wiped his tears away.

"Thank you, I'm sorry for crying. This seems to be something I do often, I thought I'd grow out of it by now."

Blaine laughed. "You have, but I guess we are just going to have to work on it again. Maybe, since we've done it once before, we can put you on the accelerated program." Kurt smiled softly at this and lightly laughed. He turned back to the pictures.

"Ok… so I think the last thing I remember was… Le Jazz Hot, after being turned down to singing a duet with Sam Evans. Did he ever come out?" Blaine laughed loudly.

"No, he actually married Mercedes."

"Oh my God! What? Are you serious? Did I go? When did that happen?"

"Calm down, of course you were there, you were a bridesmaid." He saw Kurt give him a horrified look and quickly followed up with, "You, of course, wore a suit that matched the other bridesmaids." Kurt sighed and they both laughed together at that. "It only happened a couple months ago, actually." Kurt looked pained. Blaine could tell that he was frustrated that he didn't remember either of his two best friend's weddings, but there wasn't really much he could do. He decided to move on with the conversation.

"We didn't meet too long after this, actually. You were sent to spy on my glee club by the boys and that's when we met. You stuck out like a sore thumb. Honestly, I think it might have been a couple weeks at most?" Blaine was quite astonished at the close timeline with which Kurt's memory and their meeting fell. "You decided to transfer to Dalton with me and we became pretty much inseparable after that. It was nice."

"Wow… So we've been together a long time then? What is that? Almost 4 years? Were you my first kiss then? Because if we were that close to meeting, I'm sure I didn't meet someone in between that time." Blaine froze. He didn't know what he should do. He knew that Karofsky had stolen his first kiss and that it had traumatized him, but they had become friends not too long after that, his senior year. He wasn't sure what the repercussions would be if he told him, but he figured that it was probably necessary. He didn't want to lie to Kurt. When he pulled out of his inner thoughts, he noticed that Kurt was staring at him expectantly.

"Kurt, will you come join me on the couch? I have something I want to tell you." Kurt looked confused, but followed Blaine. He took in a deep breath before looking into Kurt's eyes. "I was your second kiss… Your first kiss wasn't something you wanted, but it happened. Karofsky, um…" Kurt's eyes looked fearful, as though he knew what was coming next, but didn't want to believe it. "He kissed you one day after you followed him to stand up to him. I'm so sorry, Kurt." Kurt choked out a sob and covered him mouth. Blaine moved forward to try and bring Kurt into a tight embrace, who just sat straight as a board, rather than collapse into the hug. Blaine hated the look of disgust and fear that was clearly evident on Kurt's face and wondered if he had done the wrong thing by telling him. Kurt's crying eventually began to subside and he moved slowly out of Blaine's arms.

"So Karofsky… he liked me?"

"Yes."

"But he doesn't anymore."

"Correct." Blaine sat quietly as Kurt mulled things over in his head. He waited patiently, smiling softly when Kurt looked back up at him.

"I don't remember what it feels like…"

"What _what_ feels like?"

"To kiss… a boy?" Kurt looked back up at Blaine cautiously. Blaine breath caught in his throat. _Was that an invitation?_ He thought it wouldn't hurt to at least try. He very slowly scooted closer to Kurt, who didn't move away and he brought his hand cautiously up to his cheek. Kurt looked slightly terrified, but as soon as he felt Blaine's hand, his face calmed and his eyes moved to Blaine's lips. Blaine leaned closer and closer, pausing right where his lips ghosted over Kurt's and closed the distance. Kurt breathed a sharp intake and melted into the kiss. Blaine moved his head to the side in order to deepen the kiss and reveled in the taste of Kurt's lips. Even though it had only been a couple days, he missed it so much. Much too quickly, the kiss was over, Kurt pulling back. Blaine opened his eyes that had apparently shut during the kiss and looked lovingly at him. There was only the look of surprise and what Blaine understood as giddiness in Kurt's eyes.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered. "I think I like doing that. Can I be glad that I don't remember my first kiss now, since I feel like that was probably much better?" Blaine laughed quietly and nodded, continuing to look at Kurt.

"Can I kiss you again, Kurt?" Kurt looked at Blaine, seemingly thinking of how to respond, before moving much more quickly than before to capture Blaine's lips. Blaine grabbed tightly onto Kurt, surprised by his forwardness, but quickly wrapped his mind around the situation and eagerly accepted it. He opened his mouth a little in order to let Kurt's tongue roam, but he felt nothing happening. He quickly understood that Kurt really had no idea what he was doing, as this was his first kiss all over again and tentatively pushed his tongue against Kurt's lips. He heard him gasp a little and felt his lips part. Taking advantage of the situation, he dove his tongue into Kurt's mouth and tasted Kurt. He loved it. He could tell Kurt was thoroughly enjoying the new sensation by the little whimpers coming from his throat. They continued to kiss in this fashion for quite some time, before breaking to look at each other. Kurt looked completely blissed out of his mind, just staring at Blaine.

"Wow. I really like doing that. I'm sorry I was so forward."

"No, really, it's fine with me. I've really missed doing that with you. I hope that's ok."

"Yeah… yeah, it's fine. I'm kind of confused a little at what my body is doing, it scares me, but I think I like it." Kurt pushed himself off of the couch and moved into the kitchen, Blaine following behind him. Kurt paused and smiled when he saw the bouquet of roses that Blaine had bought earlier and turned.

"Who are those for?"

"Oh… I uh got them for you when I came home from work today. I was kind of panicking for a while and forgot about them. I know you like red and yellow roses, so I figured they would maybe brighten your day up?" Kurt picked up the flowers and smelled them, smiling to himself.

"Where do you- we keep the vases?" Blaine pointed to the cabinet under the sink and Kurt began to fill one with water, before cutting the bottoms of the stems and placing them in the vase. "Very pretty." He then turned and placed the vase on the island. "Do you remember that song you were humming earlier? You know, when we were looking at the pictures? What was that?"

"Oh, that was a song called "Perfect". It's one of our favorites; we sing it in the car to each other."

"It sounded pretty. You sing a lot?"

"Uh, yeah actually. I perform sometimes at the coffee shop and have a few singing gigs around town. It's one of the most requested songs I do, as well."

"Wow, I guess I don't really know much about what you do and you seem to know everything about me. When are you going to sing next?"

"I'll be doing one tomorrow night uptown, actually. Would… would you come? You're my good luck charm. You come to pretty much every performance."

"I'd like that." Blaine smiled at the answer. He liked how quickly they were getting back to the way they were before. He looked up at the clock on the wall, which read 12:30am. "Holy crap, it's late. You should probably go to bed. Maybe I can show you around campus tomorrow, where you're practicing for your performance? I know we can probably figure out then whether you want to go on with it, or have Ben take your spot… Ben is your understudy, just fyi."

"Yeah, let's do that." He yawned and looked at Blaine. He was glad to see him happy. "Well, I guess this is goodnight then?" Blaine nodded, understanding that the couch was going to be his home for a little while. "Do you think you could wear sweatpants to bed tonight so I don't have a scare in the morning again?" Blaine laughed and nodded. He went into his bedroom and grabbed some pajamas and walked back out into the living room. Kurt stood waiting for him, holding his hands together. "Do you normally give me a goodnight kiss?"

"I do." Blaine answered and quickly moved flush against him, cupping his face and placing a chaste kiss against his lips. "Goodnight, Kurt. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams to you, too, Blaine." Kurt then moved around him and went into the bedroom, glancing back at him, seeing his bare back, as he was undressing for bed. Blushing furiously, he turned back around and shut the door quietly.

_I can do this._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update. For some reason, didn't feel the urgency to get this chapter out, which is silly. You know what I just learned how to do? Turn on anonymous reviews! Mind exploded! So if you want to review, you can, if not, that's fine. **

**I hope you like how this is going, but before you read this chapter, understand there is going to be some angst. I'm sorry, but it has to happen in order to make the story work. I hope I don't make it go on for too long, but we will see. The chapter will start out fluffy though, so that should make people happy.**

**Oh and I just realized that when I put breaks in the story, the line doesn't show up. Here are stars to help! Sorry about that and the confusion it most likely produced.**

**Hope you like it!**

***0*  
><strong>

Kurt woke up the next morning smiling. The day before had been exhausting, but had ended perfectly. He had kissed someone, he had changed his alleged "first kiss" and he couldn't help but have a crush on the boy who had given it to him. _Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought it would be_. He quickly changed from his silk pajamas and knocked on his bedroom door before exiting. He wanted to make sure that they didn't have another accident like the morning before. Without hearing any response, Kurt opened the door cautiously, looking over at the couch and felt a slight pang of guilt. Blaine looked very uncomfortable, asleep on the couch. He had his upper body hanging off the couch and the blanket he had used was bunched by his feet. His cute, sleeping face was smushed against the carpet, with his mouth hanging open ever so slightly. He walked into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. When it had brewed completely, he poured two cups. With cream and sugar in his, he looked down at the second cup. He tried to recall what he had seen in Blaine's cup the previous morning and decided on leaving it black, rather than mess it up. He moved over to where Blaine was sleeping and crouched down, placing his hand on the other boys back.

"Blaine." He said quietly, not quite expecting the reaction that he was about to witness. Blaine shot off of the couch, eyes open with worry, hitting Kurt's arm on accident and sending the coffee prepared for him flying. It hit the hardwood floor with a smash and splintered into pieces. Kurt was shocked at the face Blaine was making and couldn't help but stare for a moment. Blaine just sat on the couch staring at Kurt, until a moment later when they were both laughing hard. Kurt's wake up techniques had been 0 for 2 so far, so he needed to be a bit more cautious in his tactics. When they had both calmed down, Blaine got up off the couch (thankfully donning sweatpants to bed) and went to get a broom. He cleaned up the mug off the floor as Kurt got him another cup of coffee and they both sat down at the island and looked at each other. "Sorry I was jumpy, I had a little bit of a rough night."

"You're fine, I guess I just need to figure out how to wake you up without making you freak out. Have I ever figured it out?"

"Uh, yeah" Blaine replied, rubbing his neck bashfully, "You have. We can discuss it later, I feel like it wouldn't really be appropriate in the situation we are in."

"Oh…. I think I understand…" Kurt looked down at his coffee clearly embarrassed by the idea that he would do anything sexual at all. _I've got a lot of growing up to do_. He decided to change the subject. "So where are you playing tonight?"

"I'm playing at one of the more popular bars near Times Square tonight, I've played for them once or twice, so I'm pretty excited about it. I have to be there around 7pm to set up and I start at 9. You're still coming, right?" Kurt nodded, as his mouth was full of coffee at that moment. "Cool, yeah Rach and Finn should be there, too, so you won't be alone in the crowd."

"I look forward to hearing you sing. I assume you're good, but there's really no telling." Blaine laughed at Kurt's sarcasm. "So do you have to work today?"

"Nope! Remember, we are going to your studio this afternoon and we can practice a little bit, if you want. I know you know the music, but relearning all of your blocking might be a little confusing."

"That's great. I'd really like that. Just let me get ready and we can head over there?" Blaine agreed and the both of them went through their morning routines to prepare for the day.

***0***

The boys sat on the bus, chatting away about different areas in New York that Kurt wanted to visit again, arguing that it was a necessity. Their apartment was only about a 30 minute bus ride from NYADA, which was located in Midtown East, so they were able to fill up the time quite easily. Kurt had decided that a trip through Central Park was necessary, as it was walking distance from school, and Blaine had happily agreed. He knew how much Kurt had loved the Park, acting giddy every time they would walk through it together. When they reached their stop, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand without thinking to guide him off the bus. Kurt looked down at his hand, which was tingling, but didn't pull away. He smiled warmly at the fact that Blaine was becoming more affectionate again, but more at Kurt's pace than his own. When they were safely on the side walk, Blaine realized he was still holding Kurt's hand and dropped it, feeling slightly embarrassed and nervous to see Kurt's reaction. Although they had shared a kiss the night before, he didn't want to assume that everything had gone back to normal. It definitely had not yet and he didn't want to push it. He looked forward, starting to head in the direction of the school when he was stopped by a warm feeling in his hand. He looked down to see Kurt taking his hand back in his own and couldn't help but smile a huge, goofy grin. He looked back up at Kurt, who was blushing and smiling. _God, I love him so much_.

"Shall we get to school then?" Kurt smiled bigger and Blaine pulled on his hand in the direction of the school. They walked in silence, reveling in the feeling of each other's hands against their own. Who knew that a touch of a hand could mean so much? _ This is definitely one of those moments to remember_, Blaine mused.

After about 5 minutes of walking, Blaine stopped outside an older looking building in the midst of the tall skyscrapers of the city. "This is where the musical theater studios are. Most of your classes are in this building, so it's best that you get acquainted with it.

They entered the building, hand in hand, Kurt gasping at the beautiful surroundings inside. There were huge paintings covering the walls, a bronze railed staircase winding on the left side of the grand entrance, and quite a few people bustling around. Kurt could hear music coming from different directions, realizing that this place would probably be much louder and sound even more beautiful when everyone was back in class. Blaine tugged on his hand suggestively and they headed up the stairs to the third floor of the building. Down the hall, Kurt could see many doors, all leading to different studios, mostly wide open rooms with mirrors and pianos. Blaine stopped in front of the last door on the right of the hallway.

"This is your favorite, you love the view and for some reason, you argue the acoustics are better. I think you sound great everywhere, but who am I to argue." Kurt smiled and pushed open the door.

"This is amazing! I sing here?"

"Yeah, sometimes I come and play for you so you can practice your staging and movements. You're a natural, really, but you love to practice… We can, if you want."

"Oh… I would love to, but we don't have any music, it doesn't look like there's any here."

"And that is why I came prepared!" Blaine opened up the messenger bag that he had been wearing and pulled out a small folder. "I brought your solo, if you want. Do you remember 'Role of a Lifetime?' I know it's been a while."

"Of course I remember it. It's one of my favorites, Blaine. I may have lost my memory, but this musical came out in 2004, remember? I had a few years of practice before my Junior year." Blaine chuckled and nodded his head, understanding that it was a silly question and headed to the piano. "Can I say I'm a little nervous?"

"Why's that?"

"I love performing, but I don't know my vocal range as it is right now, so I'm afraid I won't be able to do it and you'll laugh." Blaine laughed and Kurt looked confused. Blaine quickly explained.

"I've never seen you nervous to sing in front of me. It's just different. You're great at singing this song. You still have a countertenor range, but you've gotten better at lower baritone notes, so you might surprise yourself, babe." Kurt blushed at the nickname Blaine had called him, which in turn made Blaine blush. "I'm sorry, it's just habit."

"No, you're fine. Shall we just start?" Blaine nodded again and sat down on the bench. He gently opened the piano and began playing the low melody.

_Everything's an act,  
>When you're pleasing everyone.<br>And he assumes that role  
>To such renown.<br>He plays a perfect part,  
>Straight from his heart<br>Knowing the risk he takes  
>And hoping that the house<br>Is not brought down. _

Blaine watched Kurt as Kurt began to gain more confidence and move around the piano. His face expressed the pain from the song so well that Blaine could cry. He felt ridiculous for being so emotional, seeing how he had heard the song literally hundreds of times from previous practices, but seeing Kurt realize his talents again was one of the greatest things Blaine could experience.

The role of a lifetime, it's living a fantasy.  
>A drama that you struggle to erase.<br>Thoughts battle words over deeds  
>A war with such casualties.<br>All played out behind a smiling face.

_God I need your guidance  
>Tell me what it means<br>To live a life where nothings as it seems.  
>Spending days in silent fear,<br>And spending nights in lonely prayer.  
>Hoping that one day when you wake,<br>Those feelings won't be there._

Blaine finished the song here, understanding that Kurt was probably emotional and would want to stop, which was exactly what Kurt needed. He looked up at Blaine from the center of the room and smiled.

"That felt really good. Thank you."

"Anytime, really." Kurt began to wander around the room, becoming acquainted with the walls and other objects around the room, finally ending full circle back at the piano and Blaine.

"Shall we go? I'm sure you need to get ready for your show."

"Of course we can go. Come on."

***0***

Kurt and Blaine entered The Perfect Pint at about 5 minutes past 7pm. It was a smaller bar, but in the back, there had been a stage set up for Blaine to sit at. The bar wouldn't get busy for another hour, so they both decided to grab a drink. Blaine headed over to talk to the manager and sort out payment options and to go tune his guitar. As the bar began to fill up, Kurt began to get a little nervous about the large number of people around. Since he had woken up from his coma, he hadn't really had to deal with too many people, except for when he got lost and needed Rachel. Blaine came back to check on Kurt and noticed his discomfort.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought you here. I knew it would be busy and overwhelming. I can have Rachel and Finn take you home when they get here-"

"Blaine, it's fine." Kurt replied, a little harshly, but simply because of the heightened tension he felt. He wasn't mad at Blaine, but he didn't want to start being babied. "They will be here and we can relax and listen. Go play." Blaine seemed to look a little concerned still, but turned to head back to the stage, spotting Finn's tall stature in the doorway and waving him over before he disappeared in the crowd.

"Hey man! How's it going?" Finn said going in for a hug. Rachel grabbed his arm and slightly shook her head, noting Kurt's dismeaner. He understood.

"Hey, Finn, it's been a while! Or has it not?" Kurt tried to joke, smilling slightly and Rachel giggled behind him.

"Yeah, Kurt, it's been a while. How are you?" Rachel went in for a hug and was well received, Kurt wrapping his arm around her. She seemed much more mature than her high school self, which Kurt was appreciative for.

"I'm good. There are a lot of people here." He laughed nervously.

"Yeah, but this is the hottest place to be. You should be proud of Blaine, they love him here. All the tourists stop here on the weekends because it's so popular." Kurt really couldn't not feel proud of Blaine, even though he only had really known him for a short while. His… husband… was a successful singer. It was pretty much what Kurt had dreamed about marrying from a young age, so he was proud of himself for finding someone who fit the bill perfectly. He turned to the stage when he heard cheering and Blaine's voice over the microphone.

"Hello, everyone! How are you tonight?" There was clapping and a few hoots from the crowd. "Well I'm gonna be here for the next hour or two, rocking out with you guys, so I hope you like it, or I hope you get really blasted and think you like it! This first song is dedicated to someone special." Blaine directed his sights towards Kurt quickly and smiled before starting into his song.

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
>You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong<br>I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

Kurt turned to Rachel, elated. "I love this song! Is it still a big hit? I remember it had just come out really."

Rachel laughed, "Yeah, actually this was the song that Blaine sang when you first met him! You would not shut up about this boy in a blazer with a voice like liquid gold. Mercedes and I were about to kill you because you were non-stop playing it after that."

Kurt smiled, loving the fact that Blaine was so sentimental with songs that he sang to Kurt. He knew he could look forward to relearning everything Blaine had to show him.

"Why don't we grab a booth before there are none left?" Finn offered.

"Yeah, I'll just grab up some drink really quick. You guys head over there." Kurt turned to the bar tender and waited to get his attention. He started looking through the crowd around the bar. A lot of couples were there, some groups of girls, but the atmosphere was very friendly. As he scanned the groups, he spotted a particular couple and froze. Kurt broke out into a cold sweat and didn't know what to do. He could tear his eyes away from a tall, slender, brown haired man in a button down, but he couldn't stop staring at the thicker, brown haired man next to him. Karofsky. _How could he be here? Blaine said he was in Iowa, why? What is he doing here? Did Blaine lie? Oh, God, I have to get out of here._ But before he could will himself to move, Karofky's eyes landed on Kurt. Kurt wanted to cry, he was so petrified. What was even worse is that he saw him turn towards the taller man and whisper in his ear, nodding his head in Kurt's direction. _Are they going to hurt me here in public?_ He saw Karofsky make his way towards Kurt and his legs suddenly started to work again. He pushed his seat back and accidentally knocked back into the people next to him, who retorted angrily and shoved him a little. Flashbacks of high school were flooding his mind as he started remembering the taunting and shoving, the bruises and hitting. The terror that was Karofsky. Before he could regain his composure and move again, he felt a strong arm grab onto his forearm. Kurt let out a yell so loud that people around him stopped their conversation.

"Please don't. Let me go, David!" Kurt yelled. Yanking his arm away. Karofsky was clearly confused and tried to reach out again, but Kurt moved sharply and tumbled over his legs, falling to the ground, abruptly stopping all conversations around them. The music stopped and he heard people buzzing. Kurt stood up quickly and began to run, heading for the door and pushing passed people. He could hear clearly multiple people yelling at him to stop, but he couldn't. He wasn't going to go back to the pain that Karofsky had been about to inflict. No one could really protect him. He got out to the street, which was busy with people, as it was a party night and they were so close to Times Square, but it also allowed him to easily hail a taxi.

"Take me to the airport? Please?" He asked quickly as he got in. He looked back, with tear filled eyes at the bar, only to see Blaine running out, looking distraught, followed by Rachel, Finn, and David. He turned back around and settled into his seat. Safe, but alone.

***0***

**Sorry, I had to do it. I know it's not fun for anyone to see the relationship hardships, I know I hate them, but everything will get better. Review to let me know what you think and if you want anything to happen in the next few chapters?**

**The songs that I had in the chapter were:**

**Role of a Lifetime from Bare: The Pop Opera (which if you haven't seen, watch it. It's amazing. The link is here for the first part, the second is attached: **

**http:/ www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=h5GD2x7BcpA&feature=relmfu**

**The other song was obviously Teenage Dream by Katy Perry.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you guys don't hate the little bit of angst. It will get better. I swear. If you have any suggestions, like I said, feel free to review. Other than that, here's Chapter 6**

***0***

"What the hell happened, Karofsky?" Finn shouted at David, who had a facial expression that could only be described as confusion and remorse at the same time.

"I- I don't know, I just came up to hug him, like I always do. Why was he so scared of me? It was like he used to look at me before-" Karofsky wasn't able to finish the sentence, and realization hit Blaine.

"You didn't know about his accident, did you." Karofsky looked up at Blaine with confusion and worry. "We got in a car accident, he can't remember anything past Junior year. Before the kiss, before he met me. He's terrified of you because that's all remembers. He doesn't remember your friendship, he doesn't remember you came out or tried to ki- you know." David looked devastated.

"So I scared him off because he thinks I'd hurt him?"

"Do you really blame him?"

"…No." Blaine touched Karofsky's arm.

"Why are you here anyways?"

"It's the first Yankees game of the season this weekend. Adam and I came to see it." Karofsky's partner put his hand on David's shoulder, trying to comfort him. Blaine nodded his head in understanding.

"I have to go find Kurt. I can only hope he went back to the apartment, although, I highly doubt it." Both Rachel and Finn nodded in agreement, knowing Kurt was going where he felt most safe. "Can you guys call Burt and let him know he's coming home? I'm going to pack us a couple bags and I'll fly out on a Red Eye tonight." With that, Blaine turned away from the group, abandoning the bar where his instruments were. He had to find his love and make sure he was going to be ok.

***0***

Kurt stepped out of the terminal in Lima Allen County Airport. He felt terrible for leaving Blaine without saying anything, but he was too scared to even think of anything but getting home. He was certain Blaine could probably take it, and he just needed a little while to clear his head. He didn't know how long it would take, but being back in Lima felt so much more comforting than he ever realized it would. He was about to head to baggage claim, but remembered he hadn't packed anything and cringed. _I guess I'll just have to see if I left anything in my room before I left._ He headed towards the doors, expecting to grab a cab for the rest of the drive home, only to be surprised by Burt and Carol waiting for him anxiously. Carol looked worried, while Burt looked angry. Blaine, Finn or Rachel must have called them. He walked over to where they were waiting, head staring at the ground. Carol pulled him in for a hug when he reached her.

"I'm glad you're safe, honey." Kurt understood that she was talking about more than just his flight.

"Let's get you home." Burt said gruffly, before putting his arm around Kurt's shoulders and directing him towards the car.

***0***

Blaine arrived at the Lima Airport alone and sad. He hoped that Kurt was safe at home and that there was some part of him that still wanted to try. He understood that there was a lot that Kurt had to learn, but he wanted to learn alongside with him. He hailed a taxi and got in quietly and told the driver to take him to a hotel near the Hummel household. It was 4 o'clock in the morning and Blaine didn't want to wake anyone. He only assumed that Kurt was exhausted and that he would sleep comfortably in his old bed. Arriving at the hotel, he checked into his room and laid down on top of the covers of the bed in his room. Blaine stared at the ceiling, missing Kurt until he drifted off into sleep around 6am.

***0***

Kurt awoke the next morning around 11am. He was tired and slept in much longer than he used to do, as he remembered. When he sat up to get out of bed, a feeling of emptiness and hurt filled his body, but he pushed it away, as it was a pain that he remembered well from his high school days. He dressed in a pair of looser sweatpants that he found and a v-neck white shirt. He had left a few plain clothes in his dresser, but knew that he couldn't very well been seen in public like this. He would have to go shopping with Carol today in order to keep up appearances.

The kitchen was giving off an aroma that Kurt could only move towards. When he reached it, he saw Carol placing fresh fruit on the table next to a stack of pancakes.

"I thought you might want brunch!"

"That's sounds great, Carol. Do we uhh, do this often?" Carol laughed, which Kurt could only smile at.

"Yes, you used to help me make brunch every Sunday when we were all still in Ohio. You're dad is at the shop, so you can go see him after we are finished." Kurt smiled and sat down to eat, cheerily chatting away with Carol.

***0***

"I couldn't catch him before he left, I am so sorry."

"Blaine, I trusted you with my son! I thought you would be ok in New York, that's the only reason I left! How can I trust this won't happen again? He could have gotten lost of hurt, or something worse-"

"Burt, please!" Blaine pleaded with tears in his eyes. "I didn't know Karofsky was going to be there. He didn't know about Kurt's memory loss. I would do anything to make sure Kurt is safe, I'd give my life for him!" Both Blaine and Burt were so caught up in their heated discussion that neither heard the garage door open and close, nor did they see Kurt standing listening to their altercation.

"Blaine, I just don't know. Maybe it is best that he stay here. He can go back to school next semester and maybe try again." Blaine shook his head, wanting to speak, but Burt stopped him. "Can you honestly tell me that he is beginning to remember anything?" Blaine looked at him defeated and then looked down. "Kurt was fragile before he met you, you gave him strength, but it took time. Why do we think this time will be different? I think what might be best for my son would be for you two to… to…"

"To what?" Blaine said, looking up, letting the tears fall freely. Burt's eyes were filled with pain as well.

"To maybe think about having a separation. Then you can come back every once in a while and see if you can rebuild the trust." Blaine let out a choked sob. Kurt couldn't take the scene before him anymore and spoke up.

"Don't…" Both men looked towards the door, surprised. "Don't you think it would best for me to make a decision?" Kurt walked towards the center of the shop towards the two men and stood to the side of both of them. "Blaine, you've really helped me." Blaine gave him a smile at this, albeit a weak one. "But I think my dad might be right. Not a separation, but maybe I should stay here. Get my things together. I'm sure I'm supposed to be in New York, but right now, I don't know that it's the case. I called NYADA this morning, already asking about the possibility of taking the semester off and they said that I would still be let back in." Blaine didn't say anything, just looked at Kurt with a pained expression, but nodded in understanding.

"I- I just don't know what to do without you." He whispered. Burt cleared his throat and told them he would be in his office, understanding that they needed alone time. "Kurt. Please come back. I know it might be selfish of me, but I'm trying to figure things out, too. You're my everything. I know it might be hard, but I- I…" He choked up again and looked away.

"Blaine, I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you," Kurt felt a pang in his heart, "But I need to do this for me. I'm sorry you wasted your money coming out here for me."

"I'm not sorry."

***0***

It had been six months. Six months since Kurt had seen Blaine. He had called from time to time, catching up with him on how things were going in Ohio. Truth be told, Kurt was feeling a little suffocated there. He didn't want to let Blaine know, but he really wasn't as happy as he'd anticipated that he would be. The hole in his heart that he felt the last day he saw Blaine only seemed to grow bigger and he knew the reason must be because of him. Which is why Kurt had sat his father down the week prior to tell him of his plans to go back to school in New York. He had already found a small apartment to rent in the same building as Finn and Rachel, using money from the job he worked over the last few months to pay until he found a job while going to school. He had booked his flight and was currently sitting in Rachel's Honda on the way to his new home. Thankfully, Blaine had packed up most of his clothing and things and sent them to Ohio so that he wouldn't have to go back. He wanted to tell Blaine he was in New York, but couldn't find the strength.

***0***

It had been an eternity since Blaine had heard from Kurt. He hated not seeing his husband, or whatever he was now, but knew that in order to allow Kurt to do what he wanted, he needed to remove himself from the equation for a while. Blaine had contemplated becoming a hermit, staying in his apartment and only leaving to get food, but he knew that Kurt would hate to know that he did this to him. He also knew that if by the off chance Kurt came back and saw him like that, that he would be grossed out and leave him for good. He continued to play at local bars and restaurants, only gaining more gigs as he went. His song choices always somehow ended up being slightly sad and always about love, but it seemed that the crowd never really cared. He wondered when Kurt would decide about school and hoped it would be that he would come back.

***0***

"Oh, come on, Kurt! Come out with us tonight! We haven't gone out together in weeks! It's halfway through the semester! You don't really need to study _that_ hard." Rachel pleaded. Kurt was again thinking of refusing her, but her pouty face made him think back to Blaine and his heart softened and caved.

"Allllllllright, if you won't shut up about it!"

"Yay!" She began hopping around the room. "We are leaving in an hour. That should be enough time, right?" Kurt was about to yell at her for the late notice, but she was already bounding up the stairs to her apartment. He was going to have to work fast.

***0***

Blaine was setting up for another gig in a pub near where he the Square. It was a busy Saturday night and already people were filling up the room. The atmosphere was a lot more relaxed than most bars, which Blaine liked best, as he could sing whatever he wanted and would be appreciated. As he sat on his chair, he picked up his guitar and cleared his throat in the microphone. The crowd quietly cheered to show they were ready and went back to their conversations.

"Hello everyone! I hope your Saturday is going great! I have a little something I've been practicing that I'd like to sing, just to get us started out at a slow pace, if you don't mind." There were a couple cheers, so Blaine strummed the opening chord.

_I picked up your shirts this morning  
>I don't know why,<br>I don't know why.  
>Mr. Reynolds said to say hello<br>I started to cry,  
>I started to cry.<em>

Kurt and Rachel entered the pub, followed by Finn, who headed straight to the bar. There was some quiet music playing in the background by the singer. They both took the free booth that was near the door and waited or Finn to come back with their drinks.

_Every place we've ever walked and  
>Everywhere we talked<br>I miss you.  
>You never leave my mind<br>So much of you is left behind._

_You took my days with you,  
>Took my nights with you,<em>

Kurt's ears perked up as he heard the song get louder, knowing that he'd heard the voice that was singing before, but wasn't sure where. He slowly stood out of his booth and strained his neck to see the performer. The stage wasn't raised, so he wasn't visible. Kurt started moving towards the stage, mesmerized by the song, not caring that Rachel was questioning where he was going.

_Those unfinished conversations we used to have still speak to me  
>And I write you letters everyday that I'll never send,<br>and you'll never see  
>All this wishful thinking gets me nowhere,<br>I can't stay_

_Though my heart is broke,  
>It keeps breaking every day.<em>

_You took my hopes with you,  
>Took my dreams with you.<em>

As Kurt pushed his way to the front of the bar, he gasped slightly at who was in front of him. Blaine was sitting on a stool, with his eyes closed, singing the words with such emotion that Kurt couldn't help, but feel his eyes well up with tears. He knew Blaine was singing about him and he felt so many emotions. Love, guilt, too many to feel at one time. He couldn't move.

_I keep thinking that you'll be coming,  
>Everyone tells me that it's all in my head,<br>And I can't accept it yet.  
>I'm not ready to just give in,<br>I know that I can't live in this pain,  
>With these feelings of regret.<em>

_I can't comprehend this,  
>And pretend that I don't care.<br>Any place I want to be,  
>I want to see you there<em>

Blaine opened his eyes at the break in the song, overcome with emotions. What he opened his eyes to was something he was not prepared to see. At first he thought it was a mirage, that he was just hoping Kurt would be there, but it wasn't. He wasn't moving, just standing there watching Blaine play. He knew that he was waiting too long to finish his last three lines, but he was struggling. Willing himself as hard as he could, he spoke out his few lyrics, standing up and walking towards Kurt.

_You.  
>Took my life… with you,<br>Took my world with you_

It was silent for a moment. They both just stared at each other, not caring that everyone in their proximity was watching them.

"Hi." Blaine started. Before he could say anything else, Kurt leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's lips. He could feel the tears from Kurt on his face, but he couldn't care. He moved his hand to his face and returned the kiss, expressing all of the words he couldn't say. _He had come home._

***0***

**Ok, so that came out to be a lot more fluffy than I realized, but we will get to the good parts in the next few chapters. Not sure how much further it will go, but a while, I presume. I hope you don't mind that I skipped out on the 6 months of pain. I just really hate angst, haha.**

**The song at the end is from Ghost the Musical, it's called With You, found here. Quite beautiful, actually, you should totally listen to it.**

**http:/ www . youtube . com/watch?v=VHQ0FmUtS0E**

**Review if you want!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry again for doing this so late, I just keep getting distracted by shiny things, it's my one downfall. Other than that, I'm awesome. But I hope you like this chapter, it will involve some smut at the end, but it's very, very fluffy.**

***0***

"Rach, I am freaking out, what do I wear? I hate not knowing where we are going because I don't know how to plan my outfits accordingly!" Kurt was rushing around his room, looking very anxious, while Rachel sat on his bed, watching him pace quickly.

"Calm down, Kurt, Blaine would tell you if it were going to be a fancy date, he knows how you hate not knowing. So I would assume it's more of a casual, yet classy date. He knows you like those." Kurt nodded his head quietly with a face that oozed a deep concentration. Blaine knew him, they had been together for long enough and Blaine would know. But this first date was going to be nerve wracking. They had spent so much time apart that he wasn't sure if Blaine was still going to like who Kurt was. Without saying anything, he walked to his bed where he had laid out four outfits and looked at his options.

"I still think you should go with this one!" Rachel said, leaning back on the bed and slapping her hand on the outfit with a red blazer and blue jeans. "It's reminiscent of your Dalton days. I think you would drive Blaine crazy in it and he might not be able to make it through the date!" She winked at Kurt, who was looking at her with a horrified face.

"Oh God! Do you think he's going to make a move tonight?"

"Well, you have kissed him and had sex with him, a lot, I might add. You guys used to have sex a lot actually… now that I think about it." Kurt blushed, not wanting Rachel to think about it, but she continued anyways, despite his obvious embarrassment. "You guys would honestly not care where you were. At home, when we would go on trips, just like everywhere. It was kind of weird since you used to be so worried about it. But, for the fact that Blaine does have tact, I don't think he's going to make a move on _your_ first date. Even though I'm sure it's all he's going to think about. Why not just tease him a little? It would be fun!"

"Rachel, that's very terrifying that you know that about us…. But I think you might be right. I'm definitely not ready yet for sex, but teasing is always good, right? Keep him interested?" Rachel nodded excitedly. "And I also want to congratulate you for getting a better fashion sense because I don't think I would have EVER taken your advice on what to wear back in High School." They laughed and Rachel left so that Kurt could get ready for the big date.

***0***

Two hours later, Blaine was standing nervously outside Kurt's door, holding flowers. He knew it was cliché, but he also knew Kurt loved it. After what seemed like forever, the door opened to reveal Kurt and Blaine's mouth dropped open. He was standing in the doorway with perfectly coiffed hair and an outfit that made Blaine's pants tighten. Under the dark red blazer was a bright blue v-neck and tight jeans. Blaine quickly recovered the stunned look on his face with a smile and held out the flowers.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, grabbing the flowers and turning back into the apartment to put the flowers in a vase. "That's so thoughtful of you. I'll be just one minute." Although Blaine knew that he shouldn't be, he was nervous. He worried that Kurt wouldn't like their date and decide he made a mistake or something along those lines. In order to prevent that from happening, he had planned out a Kurt-ified date that he knew he would love.

"So where are we going?" Kurt asked, returning to the door and pulling it closed. Blaine held out his hand and smirked.

"It's still a surprise." Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled, knowing that the date was going to be great.

***0***

"Oh, my God, Blaine! The Museum at the Fashion Institute? This is amazing! I've wanted to come here since I came back to New York, but never found the time, or the company for that matter, to go!"

"You always loved coming here before the accident, so I knew you would want to see it again." Kurt smiled a huge smile, pulling Blaine into the front door. Blaine was excited to see the excited, glowing eyes that Kurt had whenever he came to the museum, knowing it would make him fall deeper in love with him.

They walked around for a few hours, making sure to stop at every time era that was represented and chatted about what they each liked about each style of fashion. Blaine, of course enjoyed the Roxy fashion section, although he would never wear the actual clothes themselves. Kurt couldn't quite make up his mind and settled between 4 different eras. Throughout the entire time they were walking around, Blaine couldn't help but check Kurt out repeatedly. He was so obvious that passersby would chuckle at him and he'd have to regain his composure. Blaine wasn't sure if Kurt had purposefully attempted to be sexy and flirty, but he was pretty sure he was by the smirks that he would have after looking at Blaine from the corner of his eye. _He will pay for this later_, Blaine thought. Around 8, the museum was closing and Blaine suggested they move to the second half of their date.

After walking for about 10 minutes, they arrived outside of a cute coffee house, Joe the Art of Coffee, and went inside.

"We would come here whenever we went to the museum or other places in the area. They have great coffee and they make the little designs in the foam that you love!" Kurt smiled and went to grab a table, after Blaine assured him that he knew his coffee order. Sitting down, Kurt began to think of how great the night had turned out. He really liked Blaine and knew that they would definitely work out in the long run again, as they had been on track to do before. He even knew that at the end of the date that if Blaine didn't make a move, he would. Kurt had been glancing at Blaine's lips every time that he talked and couldn't take it any longer. He didn't know exactly when his body chemistry went from innocent to sex driven, but it certainly had in the last few years. Blaine walked over to the table and set down the coffee, effectively ending Kurt's stream of thoughts and looked down at his drink. Blaine was right, he did love the little designs, this one had a fleur-de-lis in it. He tentatively took a sip and smiled, the mocha warming his throat and stomach. He looked up at Blaine who was watching while sipping on his coffee, smirking again.

"Told you I knew." Blaine said, before reaching over and taking Kurt's hand in his. Without thinking, Kurt's thumb began to rub little circles lightly on Blaine's hand and the two just looked at each other for a few seconds before continuing the conversation they had been having before entering the shop. Neither of them commented on the electricity they felt where their hands were linked.

After drinking and talking for about an hour, the two decided that it was time to head home, as it was dark out and neither wanted to walk the streets very late at night. They never let go of each other's hands as they got on and off the subway, all the way up until they reached Kurt's front door to his apartment.

"Thank you for going out with me today; I really had a lot of fun." Blaine said. Kurt was jingling his keys and toying with an idea. Before he had a chance to stop himself, he leaned in to Blaine and pressed a kiss against his lips. Blaine did not hesitate, as he had with their last kiss a few days prior, immediately sighing into it and cupping Kurt's cheek. The sweet, closed mouth kiss ended all too quickly for the both of them, but then Kurt said something Blaine was not expecting.

"Would you maybe want to come in and watch a movie or something? I think I have some wine that we could share." Blaine smiled at this and nodded his head quickly. He knew Kurt wasn't making a move on him in asking him to watch a movie, as he probably wasn't ready for that, but the more time Blaine got to spend around him, the better. They walked into Kurt's apartment and Blaine couldn't help but smile. It was decorated just as their apartment was decorated, very classy and chic at the same time. Kurt's designing was impeccable.

"I'll grab the wine and glasses if you go pick out a movie, ok?"

"You got it!" Blaine replied, clapping his hands together and rubbing them, as if to look like he was mischievously planning something and headed to the entertainment center in the living room. After looking through a few movies, he settled on West Side Story, as he knew that it was one of Kurt's all time favorites and didn't know how he would react if he had chosen a Disney movie. He put the DVD in and waited for the main screen to pop up, when Kurt came in with two half full wine glasses and the bottle and set them on the Italian looking coffee table. He handed Blaine his glass and held his up to him.

"To a great second "first date"." Blaine smiled at Kurt's words and clinked glasses with him and took a sip of the wine.

"God, this is good!"

"Well, I do have amazing taste, Blaine. I'm sure you know that." Kurt replied flirtatiously and Blaine watched him as he leaned back on the couch and started the film. He couldn't believe how good Kurt was at flirting, it was driving him insane. _Two can play at that game, sir_, he thought, before leaning back as well, making sure to have his arm brushing up against Kurt's. He felt Kurt stiffen, but in a good way, as if he was nervous and giddy about the contact. Blaine smiled to himself and started to concentrate on the movie.

Throughout the film, Blaine made sure to glance over at Kurt every now and again, to make sure he was comfortable. Kurt had adjusted himself much closer to Blaine as the movie progressed and the two of them were now holding hands. It had only been about 45 minutes, but Blaine was going crazy with his thoughts. _I have to kiss him, just look at him, I have to. I hope he doesn't mind_. Blaine turned his head slightly and peeked at Kurt, who had noted the movement and was looking back at him, with a shy expression on his face. Blaine smiled softly and began to lean in very slowly to Kurt. He heard Kurt's breath hitch in his throat before Blaine fully connected their lips and kissed Kurt chastely. Both of their eyes fluttered shut as they reveled in the fireworks that were going off as they kissed. Blaine pulled away slightly, his eyes still shut for a moment, before he opened them to see Kurt frozen in his place, eyes still shut and lips slightly parted, smiling slightly. Blaine took this as an invitation to go back in for a kiss, but this time made sure to deepen the kiss. They locked lips and moved against each others, loving the little sounds each of them were making. Kurt's hand came up and grabbed onto Blaine's curls, which he had strategically left with very little gel in, just for Kurt. Blaine clasped his right hand behind Kurt's neck and slightly parted his lips to continue the kiss open mouthed. Kurt's lips responded in kind and they both tasted each other's breath. It was amazing. Tentatively, Blaine slid his tongue into Kurt's mouth and Kurt responded eagerly. The kiss began more hungry after this part, as both could not stand control after feeling the sparks when their tongues were touching.

They continued to kiss like this for what seemed forever, but was really only about two hours. They had changed positions in order to change between more heated kisses and more soft kisses, but ended up ultimately with Kurt lying on top of Blaine while they made out. Blaine's mind was short circuiting, even after this long of kissing. He loved when they used to spend hours kissing before the accident and now he was able to do it again. When they were both fully satisfied of kissing each other, they broke away, placing soft, quick kisses on each other's lips and stared into each other's eyes. _I love you_, Blaine thought, but made sure not to say aloud. He knew that Kurt assumed they were in love, but he didn't want to ruin to magic of hearing it again after they had been dating and Kurt felt it back.

"Do you want to just stay over?" Kurt asked, concerned if he was going too far to ask on the first date. He hoped that Blaine knew his intentions.

"I'd love to. I'm so comfortable here." With that, Kurt slid off from on top of Blaine and instead laid in front of him on the couch, so that Blaine was able to wrap his arm around him from behind. They both quickly realized they were very tired from the day and fell asleep within a couple minutes, Blaine holding tightly around Kurt's waist. Kurt fell asleep with a smile on his swollen lips, loving the feeling of being safe with Blaine around him. _I think I can fall in love with you._

***0***

**So that really wasn't the smut that I had originally intended on, but it seemed to go much better with what I wanted the date to be. I hope you like it, if you didn't, well then that sucks, yikes. I hope that it won't be too long before I post again, I just have a really busy schedule all the time. Review if you could, love them.**


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine woke up the next morning, stretching to get rid of the stiff feeling he had from sleeping on the couch. He felt the warm body in front of him stir and he looked down to see Kurt's relaxed face turn towards him. Kurt turned his body over in his half sleep state and snuggled into Blaine's chest and Blaine couldn't help but smile. He kissed Kurt's hair and just watched him as he fell back asleep again. Last night had been so perfect, he had loved kissing Kurt and was really excited to take that step with him, but his body was really aching for more. It had been more than half a year since he'd had sex and it occupied a lot of his mind. Having Kurt here, so close to him, was making not thinking about it even more difficult. He tried to move his hips back to ease the tension that was caused by Kurt being pressed against him, but Kurt stirred awake because of the suddenly cool feeling his lower half had.

"Whaa's goin' on?" He asked, still in a sleepy stupor, bringing his hand up to rub his eyes and look up at Blaine. "Did we sleep here all night?"

"Yeah, we did" Blaine chuckled.

"Oh, god!" Kurt jolted away from Blaine quickly. "I must have such bad hair and morning breath! Stay away." But before he could move away, Blaine pulled him closer again, completely forgetting his problem down south in favor of making sure Kurt understood how much he didn't judge what Kurt looked like in the morning.

"Kurt, I've seen you like this before and it never stopped me from lo-" Blaine stopped himself before he spilled the confession too soon. "Stopped me from wanting to see you." He saw Kurt blush and and push his face back into Blaine's chest. Thankfully Kurt didn't seem to notice his half hard state and Blaine sighed in relief.

"Can I make you breakfast, handsome?" Again Kurt blushed furiously and shook his head at Blaine.

"This is my apartment, you don't know where anything is."

"Kurt, I was married to you," _Still am_, Blaine thought to himself, "I know how you organize. I think I can make my way around the kitchen and make you breakfast. Now you can be free to go get showered and ready." Kurt nodded and got up slowly, pushing off of Blaine's chest.

"I'll be out soon." Kurt said, instantly regretting saying it, knowing that it to really wasn't true. He loved long showers.

"Kurt, you don't have to lie, I know how long you take. Feel free to take as long as you want. I'm not going anywhere." Kurt smiled and disappeared into what Blaine figured to be his bedroom and heard another door close inside the room. He rubbed his face and adjusted his pants, not before rubbing a little relief, before standing up. He wished that he had asked to go to the bathroom before Kurt got in the shower, but wasn't going to go ask now. He headed to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Blaine, this smells so good! Did I know you could cook?" Kurt said, pushing the eggs in his mouth to the side so he could compliment the chef. Blaine laughed and smiled the huge grin that Kurt had missed so much while he was away.

"You always loved when I made you dinner. Like I said back in the day, you used to make breakfast every day because you're an earlier riser, but you also used to make dinner because I would get off work later than you most of the time. But I've got mad cooking skills. I've developed them while you were away." Blaine smiled and looked down at his plate, hoping that he didn't make Kurt feel bad after he brought up the fact that he was away for so long. Kurt nodded, smiling and went back to eating happily. He was really liking this whole dating thing and Blaine was really good at moving at his pace. He was feeling a little more confident after the make out session the night before and made the decision to allow for some more… intimate activities during their next date. He wasn't sure when that would be, but was certain that he would research a little more and mentally prepare himself to come on to Blaine at the end of a date.

"So I know this might be really soon, but I was wondering if we could maybe go out again tonight? I don't want to push it, but I had a lot of fun last night and would love to take you out again, if you wanted…" Blaine rambled. A little startled out of his thoughts, Kurt looked up at Blaine questioningly and simply replied "Huh?" Blaine looked dejected.

"We don't have to, I knew I was pushing it." Blaine started to clean up a little around him before Kurt caught his hand.

"Blaine. Stop. I'm sorry, I was off in my own little world." _Thinking of the dirty things I'm going to do to you_, he mused. "I would love to go out again tonight. But do you think that maybe we could just stay in and watch a movie this time? I really enjoyed the relaxed feeling last night when we were here. Maybe we could cook dinner together?" Blaine's face lit up at the suggestion and instantly went into listing off meals that they could prepare together. _Oh boy, I guess I have less time to prepare than I thought_.

Kurt was lost and frantic. He was currently sitting on his bed, dressed and ready to go for the date tonight with Blaine, researching techniques on how to properly seduce people. He felt so silly, needing to look this information up, but he was worried that if he just winged it, Blaine would laugh. Obviously he had wooed Blaine before, but it might have been more charming before since they had been so young. Now, the mystery was gone for Blaine and Kurt didn't want to disappoint. Most of the infomation that he was coming up with was incredibly cheesy or insanely sleazy, neither of which he wanted to be. _Blaine is going to be here any minute, I have no idea what I'm going to do. Maybe I should just postpone it and he wouldn't know the difference. No, I know I want to do this, I just need to stop over thinking it. Oh crap, now I'm rambling like Blaine does, only to myself. I'm crazy._

The front door of Kurt's apartment rang and he jumped at the sound. _Oh God. Here I go._

Walking to the door, he smoothed his outfit and slowly opened the door, putting on his best attempt at sexy eyes. Obviously, they weren't working. Blaine tilted his head in a slight questioning manner and leaned in kissing Kurt's cheek and saying "Hello." Kurt mentally kicked himself and vowed to do better the rest of the night.

Blaine knew after a full two minutes inside the apartment what Kurt was trying to do. He had seen the faces that he was pulling before, only it was back in their Dalton uniforms in front of a vanity. _Kurt is trying to be sexy for me? _Blaine head was buzzing with the anticipation of knowing what might be coming later that night. He decided to play along and pretend like what Kurt was putting on was sexy, especially since it was so endearing and cute. While they were making the coq-au-vin, Blaine would bump up against Kurt's hip and move behind him, placing his hands on Kurt's lower back. He could tell that Kurt was gaining confidence the more Blaine forcefully blushed and acted smitten.

At one point, it all became too much, so when Blaine tried to push past Kurt to reach for the white wine they were sipping on and bumped him a little too hard at the hip, Kurt looked up, hands covered in oven mittens, and pressed up against Blaine's body.

"You can kiss me, if you want to." Kurt said in a whisper that truly was seductive and that made Blaine's body shiver.

"I want to." He replied before quickly covering Kurt's lips with his own. Although it was a slow kiss, it was full of heat as their tongues battled for dominance that neither felt necessary to take.

When they broke apart, Blaine couldn't help but chuckle at the position they were both in. Kurt had both of his hands up in the air, as they would be if he were under arrest and were just staying there. Blaine had wrapped his arm with the bottle of wine behind Kurt's back and his other hand holding the wine glass.

"Sorry about that. Maybe we should check the chicken?" Blaine suggested and Kurt popped right back into domestic mode, quickly opening the oven door and pulling out their food.

"Dinner is ready!"

Dinner was long finished and the boys were back in the same positions as the night before; Kurt laying on top of Blaine while they were kissing heatedly. Blaine had began to let his hands wander unconsciously up and down Kurt's sides, making the boy on top shiver and move his hips slightly. Upon feeling this, Blaine became more desperate for the hip motion to happen harder, he moved his hands down Kurt's back, starting at the shoulder blades and making their way down to the dip right before his ass. He thought for a split second before moving down and squeezing Kurt's ass lightly, happy he did so for the fact that Kurt made a whimper in his throat and ground his hips down onto Blaine's. Blaine took in a gasp at the long overdue sensation and opened his eyes that he had somehow closed to look at Kurt. The taller boy's eyes were darker than they had been in a while, which Blaine knew meant trouble in a very good way.

"Did that feel ok?" Kurt asked, showing his slight nerves, despite his arousal. Blaine was going to answer, but could think of no eloquent words and decided to simply groan in his throat and push his hips up into Kurt's. Kurt could feel Blaine's hard length through his jeans and was particularly proud of the fact that he had caused such arousal, but almost immediately abandoned the thoughts of smugness when Blaine thrust up again. Getting lost in the amazing friction that this was causing, Kurt started a rhythm of thrusting back and forth with Blaine, both making sinful sounds that further aroused the each other. Blaine moved his mouth down from Kurt's lips to his neck and bit down hard, knowing that it used to turn Kurt on to an unsurpassable extent and was happily confirmed when Kurt keened, letting out a desperate cry of arousal. Blaine began to suck a hickey into Kurt's neck, all the while thrusting harder and harder, loving the release he was finally getting from the one man he wanted it from.

"Blaine… I- I- uhhhh God." Kurt was having trouble putting together coherent sentences to get across the point he wanted. He apparently didn't need to because quickly Blaine replied. "Oh God, me too Kurt. Fuuuuuuck." The thrusting from both boys began to become more erratic and quickly they were both throwing their heads back, Blaine holding off for just a few seconds longer in order to watch Kurt fall over the edge before letting go. Kurt dropped his head onto Blaine's chest, thoroughly sated and exhausted, being brought to the first orgasm he remembered, outside of himself. He as able to push down the uncomfortable feeling that was now setting in his jeans to look down at Blaine, who was coming back from his orgasmic state.

"You are so beautiful." Kurt stared down at Blaine with adoring eyes. "Thank you for letting me share that with you."

"Kurt," Blaine huffed out, "It was certainly my pleasure. Literally and figuratively." He finished off, wiggling his eyebrows as best he could in the hazy state he was in.

"I know this might be a little forward again, but my pants are really uncomfortable and you probably feel the same. Do you want to borrow some pajama pants from me and sleep here tonight? Nothing would happen, but we could even sleep in my bed, rather than on the couch." Blaine smiled at Kurt, loving how much Kurt needed to spend time with him, just as he felt about Kurt.

"I would love that. Here, let me help you." He replied, before sliding out from under Kurt and pulling him up for a quick kiss on his lips. "As long as I get to be big spoon again." He said, making the most serious face he could muster at the moment, leaving Kurt giggling and agreeing whole heartedly.

"Let's get to bed." Kurt ended, before pulling Blaine to his bedroom. Both were asleep within a minute of hitting the pillows


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! I thought I would update twice today since I pretty much abandoned this story, so sorry about that. This is hopefully a chapter that everyone is excited for. Quite a lot of smut, so just watch out, but it's cute, too. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 9

The next morning, Kurt woke up first to a feeling of complete warmth and love. He felt Blaine's arms tighten around his middle as he adjusted his position to turn to look at Blaine. Blaine was slowly coming to, his eyes fluttering, but his breathe still steady. Kurt was very happy with the way that the night played out and was honestly much happier than he had been in a long time. He couldn't wait to experience everything with Blaine, after feeling how amazing last night had felt and was worried that his body was going to get used to the feeling a little too quickly. He leaned forward a little bit and kissed the tip of Blaine's nose, successfully making him emit a small hum of appreciation and open his eyes.

"I really, really love being able to wake up like this again." Blaine spoke softly, smiling a dreamy, closed mouth smile before leaning forward as well and giving Kurt a closed mouth kiss. "Let's go brush our teeth?" Kurt, appreciative of Blaine's suggestion, nodded and they both slowly untangled from each other and headed for the bathroom.

"I have a spare toothbrush that I haven't opened yet that you can use." Kurt offered, bending over to retrieve the toothbrush and quickly jumping back up again, waving it triumphantly above his head.

"Planning on having other men stay over? Why would you have an extra?" Blaine asked, quirking an eyebrow and smirking slightly. Kurt playfully pushed his shoulder and handed him the toothbrush.

"I have been planning on having you over for a while, you just took a little longer than anticipated." Blaine smiled at this and they both went to work, working on their oral hygiene.

While they ate their breakfast, they were talking about what they had to do for the day. Kurt was supposed to have lunch with Rachel, while Blaine had to go into work at the coffee shop around 2pm and close for the night. It was amazing how dependent they had both become on each other after only spending two days together. Granted, they had the time before Kurt had left for Ohio, but Blaine didn't really count that as dating time, that was more of a last shot at re-finding what they had before the accident. This new relationship they had was fresh and was something that Blaine intended on pursuing hard. He was glad to see that Kurt seemed to feel the same way, as he expressed his opinions on how the day was supposed to pan out.

"I really kind of hate that I don't get to see you much today. I know it's been two straight days, but I was getting used to you just being around."

"I feel the same, Kurt, but it will be fine. We could possibly see each other tomorrow? After work for both of us? Oh, no, I have a gig at a pub uptown." Blaine honestly sat back and thought about the upcoming week. It had seemed like decades ago that he had been depressed and threw himself into his music career in order to distract himself from Kurt, when in reality, it had been maybe a week and a half? Unfortunately, that meant that his upcoming week was full with bars and restaurants he was scheduled to work at.

"Blaine, it's fine," Kurt assured him, placing his hand on Blaine's knee, which made his whole leg heat up. "We could maybe use some time apart? I mean, if you see the progression... _sexually_" Kurt blushed at this word, "we've had in the last few days, we might need to have a few days apart in order to calm down and keep building what we have here." Blaine felt slightly guilty at the truth of Kurt's statement and promised not to push further for a while.

"You're right, we can talk on the phone at night, maybe you can bring Finn and Rachel out to dinner where I'm playing sometimes and we can see each other then. I do agree that we need to cool things down." He mirrored Kurt's touch by leaning forward and placing his hand on Kurt's knee. "I need you to know that I will never push you to do anything. I am in this forever, like I originally vowed, so I want to make sure that we know everything about each other and that we not have a strictly physical relationship." Kurt blushed again, which Blaine thought was the cutest and nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm glad you think that, too." They finished up the rest of their food and cleaned up the small mess they had made, including the plates and pans from the night before which had been forgotten. When the apartment was returned back to its original state, Kurt walked Blaine to his door. Blaine turned and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, leaning back so that they could talk.

"Thank you so much for this weekend, Kurt, I had so much fun."

"Don't be silly, we don't need these formalities. I will talk with you later tonight?"

"You definitely will! I will call you around 10-ish." They moved closer at the same time and connected their lips in a quick, yet passionate kiss. They wanted each other to remember each other's tastes for a while until they could be together again. "Have fun with Rachel."

With that, Blaine opened the door and headed out. Kurt stood in his doorway, watching Blaine jog down the stairs and sighed. _I am so in love with him. Oh God, I'm like a school boy, I've only had two dates with him. Come on, Kurt, pull yourself together._ Kurt stood up straight, shut the door and headed for the bathroom to get ready for his day.

"Rachel, it was amazing! I don't even know how to describe it!"

"Please don't try, Kurt, I don't need all of the details for... that."

"Oh my God! No! I would never try!"

Kurt and Rachel were in the middle of their lunch at a diner just a few blocks from their apartment, where Kurt was recanting everything that had happened over the last two days. Rachel was happy that Kurt seemed so smitten with Blaine and was ecstatic that they would be going back to the way things used to be very quickly. She had seen the progression of their relationship before and this was very quickly heading down the same path. They had been joking around all lunch and were honestly enjoying each other's company so much that Kurt almost forgot about how much he missed Blaine. Almost.

Blaine was walking around cleaning the tables at the coffee shop in a daze. He couldn't stop day dreaming about how amazing his weekend with Kurt had been. His boss had frequently had to snap him out of the trance in order to get him to come back to help make drinks, but she couldn't blame him. He had been so torn up for so long, it was hard seeing him at work, knowing the joy he used to have that wasn't there anymore. Now that he had Kurt back, she didn't feel bad letting him live in the daydream for a little while. Not more than a couple days though, she needed productive workers.

"Blaine, I need you to man the register for a while now, if you could!" She yelled over to him and watched him jump and rush back to the counter, a huge smile on his face.

"Sure thing!" He said, then turning to the next customer, said "Hi! What can I get for ya? Wow, I love your shirt!" His boss just shook her head, smiling and went into the back room to finish some bookkeeping.

The two boys fell into a routine pretty quickly after that weekend, Kurt and Rachel, sometimes Finn, would come to one or two of Blaine's shows during the week, and Blaine would bring lunch to Kurt at his job once a week when he didn't have to work at the coffee shop.

They spent almost every weekend with each other, and most nights were spent together, just kissing and cuddling and falling asleep, sometimes going a little further, but Blaine made sure to keep his body away from Kurt as much as possible, as he didn't want to push Kurt into doing too much sexually. It was really difficult, as Kurt was always more than willing to jump his bones when they were alone, but he insisted that they slow things down. It was really beginning to bug Kurt, who had found out pretty quickly that his body, specific parts more than others, craved Blaine pressed against him. He tried to keep his mouth shut, but was becoming less and less patient with Blaine's "take it slow mentality".

This particular Friday, about 3 months into dating, Kurt couldn't hold it in any longer. They had been out to dinner earlier that night and were finishing the night at Blaine's apartment, drinking wine and just spending time together. Kurt was currently straddling Blaine on the couch, kissing him pretty roughly and grinding down into his lap. Blaine was becoming wrecked beneath Kurt and Kurt could see the internal battle that he was currently having inside on whether to stop or whether to just go with it. He was trying hard to concentrate on telling Kurt to stop, but it was coming out weakly.

"Kur- ugh, Kurt, wait," Kurt bit down on Blaine's earlobe and sucked it hard, "wai- oh god." And with that, Kurt was quickly up out of Blaine's lap and standing in front of him, arms crossed and a frustrated look on his face. Blaine blinked up at Kurt, worry written all over his face. "I'm sorry, Kurt, God, I just- I don't know, I just don't want to-"

"Don't want to push you into anything, yeah I got it, Blaine!" Kurt's voice came out harsh and louder than he expected, but considering the tightness in his pants and the apparently unwilling make out partner, he was pretty mad.

"Why are you mad at me?" Blaine said, looking hurt.

"I'm mad because I'm trying to have sex with you and you don't seem like you want to!" Kurt let out in one loud exclamation and then rethought about what he said and bit his lip, afraid that he had gone too far. He looked down at his feet and then back up at Blaine, just in time to see Blaine stand up and move towards him. Kurt was worried for a moment, he wasn't sure what for, but was instantly relieved of said feeling when Blaine grabbed his hips and pushed him backwards until he hit the behind them. The look in Blaine's eyes was much more intense than Kurt had ever seen and it arousal he felt jolt through his body was insurmountable.

"Kurt," Blaine said in a low, gravely voice that made the situation even hotter, was all Blaine got out before Kurt pushed forward with force he didn't know he had and covered Blaine's lips with his own. He bit down harshly on Blaine's bottom lip and was happily rewarded the sexiest growl he had ever heard before. Blaine grabbed the back of Kurt's thighs and tugged up, Kurt willing jumping and hooking his legs behinds Blaine's back. They were pushed back up against the wall again and Blaine was thrusting up into Kurt who threw his head roughly against the wall.

"Please tell me we are going to your bedroom." Kurt gasped out, which made Blaine groan loudly and quickly pull away from the wall and walk blindly towards his room, tongue battling in Kurt's mouth. Along the way to their destination, they bumped into multiple objects including the couch and coffee table, but it made it so much better, as the tension was being built in the pursuit of making it to the bed. When they got to Blaine's bedroom door, Kurt reached blindly behind himself and grabbed the doorknob, not willing to break the kiss that was making him so hard in his southern region. He finally twisted it successfully and palmed the door open, making a victorious short squeal of happiness that made Blaine gasp and moan at how sexy it sounded. Blaine reached the bed in record time from his door and threw Kurt onto it. He stood there, hooded eyes, staring at the boy who looked completely debauched on his bed. He palmed his erection down a little, needing more relief and tried to calm down a little. He wanted this first time for Kurt to be amazing and meaningful, but it was very hard when Kurt looked like he did right in front of him.

Blaine crawled onto the bed and hovered over Kurt, the mood quickly changing from rough to very intimate in a heartbeat. Kurt felt the change, even with his eyes closed. He had been ready to take this step with Blaine for a while, but was still nervous about what to do. He opened his eyes to look up at Blaine, excitement and nervousness showing through. Blaine lowered himself onto Kurt and began kissing him deeply, pushing and dragging his tongue against Kurt's, loving the whine that Kurt made when they kissed like this. He pulled back to look at Kurt and spoke softly.

"I'm going to make this so special, I can't wait to show you how much I love you, Kurt." Kurt inhaled sharply, his heart speeding up significantly. Blaine had yet to say those words to Kurt, which he assumed and appreciated that he did so in order to make Kurt comfortable until he returned the feeling.

"I love you, Blaine." Blaine's eyes gleamed even through the darkness of the room and smiled a huge smile.

"I love you." He then leaned down and pressed a kiss against Kurt's lips and reached over into his drawer. He pulled out a condom and two bottles of lube, tossing aside the grape flavor that he loved so much and said "We might need that for later." Kurt's eyes widened, not really sure what that meant, but was excited to figure it out. Moving back over to Kurt, Blaine laid back on top and they began kissing again, which quickly moved to grinding and soon both boys were getting dangerously close to the edge.

"Bla- Blaine, I need you to do something else if we want to last." Without a word, Blaine lifted his body and stood at the edge of the bed. Kurt raised onto his elbows to watch what he was doing and was pleasantly surprised when Blaine slowly started unbuttoning his dress shirt. He was staring at Kurt intensely the whole time and when he had finished, he left the shirt on and open and reached for Kurt. He grabbed onto the tie that Kurt had been wearing that night and pulled him up into a sitting position, pulled off the tie and began unbuttoning his shirt as well. When they had both successfully been opened, Blaine pushed Kurt's shirt off his shoulders and did the same with his own. Kurt's eyes scanned Blaine's chest, loving the light dusting of hair that was at the top, but loving more the trail that lead into Blaine's obviously strained dress pants. When Blaine saw Kurt staring at his crotch and lick his lips, he nearly came on the spot. He moved his hands to his belt and quickly removed it, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants quickly after and letting them pool on the floor. He heard Kurt's breath hitch and watched him stare at his straining cock in his tight black briefs. Kurt reached a hand forward and began to palm Blaine lightly through his boxers and Blaine had to grab Kurt's wrist, to which Kurt looked up at Blaine, eyes blown black with arousal.

"That feels way too good and I want to end the night inside of you, if you don't mind." Kurt groaned in response and stood up quickly to remove his own pants. The two stood looking at each other, both in their briefs and Blaine decided to let Kurt move from here. He grabbed Kurt's wrist and pulled it to the top of his underwear. Kurt willingly stuck his thumb into the top and slowly dragged the material down, careful to move it out and over Blaine's cock, as he didn't want to tease him any longer. When they were completely removed, Blaine did the same with Kurt's and the two boys stood and stared at each other's bodies again. Blaine moved closer and pressed the two together and Kurt gasped as he felt so much of Blaine's bare skin against his own. They kissed roughly this time and fell back onto the bed. Kurt reached for the lube that he remembered Blaine had placed near the pillow and handed it to Blaine.

"Please? Wi-will you be in me now?" Kurt fumbled over the wording, afraid he might sound stupid, as he really didn't know what was supposed to happen next. Blaine moaned, which Kurt took as a good thing and grabbed the bottle from Kurt, opening it and pouring a lot more than Kurt expected onto his fingers. Kurt looked from the fingers back to Blaine, questions clearly written on his face.

"I need to stretch you so that you can take me." Kurt nodded, internally chastising himself for not knowing that, but was quickly removed from the self deprecation by Blaine kissing him and the jolt of surprise his body gave when he felt Blaine's finger against his hole. He felt Blaine push in a little and it felt odd at first, but not too uncomfortable as he assumed it would be. Since Blaine saw no discomfort in Kurt, he pushed in his finger the rest of the way and Kurt made a slight whimper sound.

"Tell me if I ever am hurting you, ok, honey?" Kurt shook his head before he spoke.

"No, it doesn't hurt, it just felt a little weird. You can keep going." Blaine nodded and began thrusting his finger in and out and soon he could feel that Kurt was ready for more. He pulled his first finger out almost all the way and slowly pushed his middle finger along side of it and back into Kurt. At this movement, Kurt screwed his eyes shut and Blaine stilled. After just a moment, Kurt assured him to keep going. Things quickly progressed from scissoring two fingers to adding the third and Kurt was becoming wrecked below Blaine. With one particular thrust, Kurt let out a high whine and opened his eyes, staring up at Blaine in amazement at the wonderful sensation, Blaine smiling down at him and saying "Found your prostate." Kurt laughed, but was cut off by another thrust against his prostate and was soon begging Blaine.

"Please, please, Blaine, I'm ready, pleeeeaase." Without hesitation, Blaine pulled his fingers out and Kurt let out a sad whine at the empty feeling. Blaine reached for the condom and Kurt stopped him.

"We were each other firsts and only, right?"

"Of course."

"Can... can we not use that then? I want to feel you and just you." Blaine swallowing the lump in his throat and nodded, not too convinced he'd be able to speak. He reached again for the bottle of lube and coated himself liberally, wincing at the coldness of the liquid. He moved back to hover over Kurt and leaned his head down to kiss him.

"Are you ready, my love?" Kurt nodded slowly and kept eye contact with Blaine and he felt Blaine direct himself to his waiting hole and begin to push in. The dull pain that came next was something Kurt wasn't too excited about, but he urged Blaine to keep moving by shifting his hips a little. He wanted to feel Blaine completely and didn't want to wait. When Blaine was bottomed out against Kurt, he took a few steadying breathes to calm himself, the tightness something that he had gone without for almost a year. It was overwhelming and his head was swimming. He tried to clear it up and looked down at Kurt, who had visibly relaxed and Blaine brought his hand up to Kurt's cheek.

"I love you," he whispered and Kurt smiled a soft smile with his eyes still closed. He opened them and connected their gaze and said the most beautiful words,

"Make love to me, Blaine?" Blaine began to move his hips slowly, dragging his cock out and then slowly pushing back in, repeating this action until nothing but pleasure was written on Kurt's face. Kurt began to take control of the situation and moved his hips in a rhythm that Blaine was quick to catch onto. They began thrusting harder and the grunts and moans that they were both making was driving each other crazy.

"OH GOD!" Kurt shouted ecstatically as Blaine hit his prostate hard. "Plea-please do that again! Oh my god." Blaine repeatedly began thrusting against Kurt's prostate and soon Kurt was trying to form words of warning.

"I'm so-oo close, Blaiiiine"

"Me too, oh god, you feel so amazing!" Blaine tried to keep his thrusts steady, but it was quickly becoming too difficult, so he instead opted to whisper into Kurt's ear, "Cum with me, baby, cum with me." And with a few pumps of Kurt's cock, he was spilling over Blaine's hand and onto his chest, quickly followed by Blaine filling up Kurt. Kurt's orgasmic state was always one of Blaine's favorite things to see, as his face showed utter bliss and happiness, while looking damn sexy at the same time. As they both came down from their highs, their breathing evened out and Blaine quickly pulled out of Kurt, trying to not let the sensitivity overwhelm him.

Blaine reached over and grabbed a couple tissues and wiped up the cum off of Kurt's stomach and his hand and threw it on the floor. He then moved over to cuddle against Kurt and kiss his lips.

"That felt amazing." Blaine said.

"Phyeah, it did. I can't believe I'm not a virgin anymore." Kurt said, in an awe-struck voice. Blaine tried to stifle a laugh and cleared his throat.

"Babe, you haven't been one for a while, but I'm glad it was amazing for you, too." If Kurt hadn't been so tired, he would have hit Blaine on the shoulder, but instead just settled for curling into his chest and sighing.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

They both quickly fell asleep, tangled up in each other and loving the feeling of being so close to one another


End file.
